


Things Learned in Sweden

by KlingPing



Category: Meghan Klingenberg - Fandom, Morgan Brian - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlingPing/pseuds/KlingPing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meghan Klingenberg and Morgan Brian's friendship evolves after Morgan's boyfriend turns out to be a cheating loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had the whole house to herself for once. The Van Gundy’s were off on a vacation before Jeff started up his usual commentating gigs during the NBA season and the girls’ school years commenced. Moe was off visiting Eric in Philadelphia. She reveled in sleeping in, eating her breakfast on the couch cuddled up with her blanket and binge-watching Netflix. No interviews, no practice, no discussing the newfound fame as a member of the Department of Defense. It was a chance to recharge. She put in a light training session after lunch, although it dragged on without Moe there to keep her company. Moe had only been gone for less than a day, but it just felt weird without her by her side. Kling had told herself that it would be a good break for them to not be joined at the hip. Between club and national team commitments, not to mention living in the same house, Kling’s crush on Moe had grown to that point where it was slowly becoming torture. Moe had a boyfriend and had never shown any interest whatsoever in girls. Kling knew this was a recipe for disaster and welcomed the break from each other to try to get her head on straight. Regardless, she had texted Moe early in the afternoon while lying out by the pool, checking in to see if she was able to pull off her big surprise without a hitch. No harm in that she told herself.

________________________

Moe had been elaborately planning a surprise visit to see Eric since she last saw him at the conclusion of the World Cup. She was making every effort to show him how much his support meant to her. It wasn’t easy, here she was, the youngest member of the World Cup Champion national team, getting praise far and wide on her play and the noticeable shift in the team’s performance after being inserted into the line up in the China game, and he couldn’t even make the gameday roster for his MLS team. The tension had been palpable, although they didn’t discuss it openly. They put on a good show for their friends and family, but it hadn’t been an easy few months and was only made more difficult with her national team commitments and seeing each other so infrequently. Things had definitely been easier in college, that was for sure.

 

She had been texting his roommate Joe, concocting a ruse to make sure he would be at his apartment when she arrived from Houston. His roommate was going to leave her the key to the apartment in the utility closet outside their front door. Moe had bought a new dress, tight in all the right places, in Eric’s favorite color, red. She borrowed high-heeled shoes from Melissa, knowing damn well that Kling certainly wouldn’t have the footwear to go with the dress. She made reservations at a fancy restaurant for dinner and had every intention of spending the entire weekend making up for lost time. 

_______________________

Kling thought it was strange that she hadn’t heard a peep from Moe since she sent the text, but dismissed it to youthful exuberance and Moe getting too caught up in her time with Eric to bother texting her back. She worked her way through another Netflix binge while chowing down on a Chick-Fil-A chicken biscuit with honey…definitely not on Dawn’s list of approved foods, but hey, she had a few days off and couldn’t resist. Girl has gotta spoil herself somehow.

______________________

She stepped out of the shower in the bathroom she and Moe shared. It was one of those Jack and Jill bathrooms, although they joked that in their case, it was a Jill and Jill bathroom. It was nice to a take a long shower without being accused of taking too long and using up all the hot water. Wrapped in a towel, she used her hand to rub the fog off the mirror and took a look at her hair. There was a pesky piece that had been bothering her all day. How one section could grow faster than the rest baffled her, but it wasn’t worth a trip to the salon to take care of. She opened the vanity drawer and took out a pair of manicure scissors. The mirror had fogged back up and she struggled to see what she was doing. She remembered that Moe had one of those light up magnifier mirrors on her dresser. Perfect for getting the job done. She opened the door to Moe’s room and stopped dead in her tracks dropping the scissors.

Moe sat on her bed, facing away from the bathroom door, hunched over sobbing. Her suitcase and purse lay haphazardly on the floor. Still wrapped in her towel, hair sopping wet, Kling rushed over and knelt in front of the younger girl.

“Moe. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Moe didn’t raise her head and the sobs got louder.

Kling placed her hand on Moe’s leg. 

“Morgan, look at me sweetie.” Kling put her hand under Moe’s chin and tilted her head up so that their eyes met. Moe’s eyes were bloodshot. She looked like she had been crying for hours. “What happened?” Kling asked gently, rubbing her hand across Moe’s leg.

Moe went to open her mouth by nothing came out. She just started crying even harder if that was possible and she began to have a hard time controlling her breath. Kling hopped up and scurried into the bathroom. She grabbed her shorts and tee and threw them on, suddenly noticing how chilled she had become. Her hair continued to drip onto the shoulders of her grey t-shirt. She filled a cup with cold water and wet a washcloth. 

As she reentered Moe’s room, she noticed that Moe had curled onto her side, almost in a fetal position, with her legs hanging off the end of the bed. Kling sat down next to her, the bed sinking ever so slightly as her small frame settled into the mattress. Kling put one arm under Moe’s side and sat her upright. Wordlessly, she handed her the cup of water and placed the washcloth on the back of Moe’s neck. Her sobbing had slowed and Moe turned to Kling with tear-stained cheeks. 

“What happened?” Kling asked softly, gently, trying not to reignite Moe’s sobbing.

Moe took a deep breath. “He’s been cheating on me.”

Kling let out a small sigh, as her heart sank. She knew how much effort Moe had put into her relationship with Eric. She knew how much Moe had wanted it to work out despite their troubles. Kling didn’t want to pry and push for more details, so she settled for giving Moe a hug. 

As Kling’s arms wrapped around Moe’s lithe frame the tension that had built up in Moe’s muscles faded and her jaw unclenched. They sat in silence, Kling’s hands rubbing Moe’s back, almost trying to will the pain away.  
Again, Kling gently asked, “Do you want to talk about it? Or should we just hug it out?” 

Admittedly it was a lame attempt at levity and Kling instantly regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. To her surprise, a slight smile tugged at the corner of Moe’s lips as she looked at Kling. 

“You’re a total idiot you know that?” Moe poked Kling in her side and let out a faint laugh.

Slowly, Moe leaned back on her bed and placed her head on the pillow. Kling followed suit placing her head next to Moe’s. 

“So I got to the apartment. Kling, I was so excited. I mean this is the kind of things girlfriends do, right? Make some grand gesture? Show they care by flying halfway across the country to surprise their boyfriend? Anyways, I got to the apartment and let myself in. Joe had texted me when I landed saying that he had left the apartment and Eric told him his plans for the afternoon was to just hang out, play video games and watch a movie. I left my bag by the front door and walked into the living room, assuming I would find Eric in by the TV. He wasn’t there, but I heard music playing in the bedroom. He’s always listening to something so it didn’t even faze me. I opened up the door and yelled, “surprise!” and there he is naked as the day he was born with some girl pressed up against the wall fucking her.”

“Shiiiiit.” Kling said in a low drawn-out response.

Moe sat up in bed. “He turned to me with his mouth open in complete shock. This skank, and yes I’m calling her a skank let the Lord forgive me, buried her head into Eric’s shoulder like she was trying to hide or something. He then tried to EXPLAIN his way out of it! ‘Oh, hey honey, I don’t know where this chick came from, I just slipped and my dick fell right into her!’”

Kling snickered. Moe’s hands had been flailing animatedly as she mocked Eric and Kling just couldn’t help herself. Moe gave her a wide-eyed pleading look and Kling put her hand over her mouth to try to muffle the sound. 

“Sorry.” Kling muttered. “Go on.”

“So, I told him to put some clothes on and I marched out of the bedroom, slamming the door for good measure. A few minutes later he came into the kitchen where I was sitting and skank girl sheepishly made an exit. He started to try to apologize but all I could envision was him with this girl and all the sacrifices I have made to try to keep our relationship intact and how betrayed I felt. I don’t even remember what he was saying at first, but I DO remember him somehow trying to spin this situation into being my fault.”

“What? How is that even possible?” Kling asked incredulously. 

Kling had always viewed Eric and Moe’s relationship as sort of one-sided. It always seemed like Moe was the one putting in the most effort, the one initiating compromises even if she ended up getting the raw end of the deal, and the one flying or driving to see Eric, even though Moe was the one with the more demanding schedule.

Moe sighed again. “He said that I wasn’t around enough, that I didn’t make him feel like he was my number one priority and that him seeking that affection elsewhere was inevitable.”

“Dude, soccer is your number one priority.” Kling deadpanned. “You just won the fucking World Cup. All of us made soccer our number one priority. I didn’t see anybody else’s significant others cheat on them because of their ‘priorities’.”  
Kling got up off the bed and started pacing, her arms flailing as she got more worked up. “He’s a fucking piece of work. Man, I’d like to have a ‘chat’ with him. I’ll teach him a lesson about ‘priorities’.”

Moe just smiled at Kling. She loved it when Kling got all fired up. She was small, but tenacious, and you always wanted her on your side whether it was on the pitch or off. “Kling. Calm down. I handled it.”

“Oh yeah, how so?” Kling asked.

“I told him he has been lucky to have me. And then told him to fuck off…in the most Christian way possible, of course.”

Kling laughed. “I would have paid to see that. And then I would have followed up with a kick to his balls on your behalf.”  
Moe smirked. “Nice to know you have my back, Kling.”

“I’ve always got your back Moe.” Kling grinned a big toothy smile and flashed the two thumbs up.  
“Then what?”

“I grabbed my bag, hailed a cab and went straight back to the airport. I used my frequent flyer miles to book the flight back. No need to continue the misery any longer in Philadelphia. In a way, I felt relief. But then, as the plane took off and I had time to really process what happened, I immediately became overwhelmed with anger and embarrassment and confusion. I mean, DID I do something wrong? He was my first real boyfriend. How could I be so stupid to fall in love with this man who obviously has no respect for me? Did I even love him, or did I love the idea of being in love with him? Kling, I just started sobbing uncontrollably. Thank God I was in that horrible seat in the absolute back of the plane near the lavatory…I just pulled my hoodie up and cried the whole flight home. I feel like such an ass.”

“You’re NOT an ass, Moe. You did nothing wrong here and you certainly shouldn’t feel stupid.” Kling said reassuringly.  
“Sometimes we see a person as we want to see them and we lose sight of ourselves in the process; we try to play a part based on other’s expectations. I’ve learned that lesson myself. It can take time to figure out who you really are and what you really want. That’s nothing to beat yourself up over.” 

Kling extended both her hands out to Moe, who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. “Let’s get you something to eat. Food always makes me feel better when everything has gone to shit.” 

Moe clasped Kling’s hands and let her pull her to her feet. Moe wasn’t so sure eating would improve her mood, but she appreciated Kling being so thoughtful and caring for her wellbeing. She knew she was lucky to have such a great friend and flashed a small smile at Kling as they headed down to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Kling's time in Sweden with Tyreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. We learn what Kling really learned in Sweden besides technical soccer skills.

_Flashback_

“Kling? Earth to Kling!”

“What?”

“Are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Christen asked.

It was a fair question. Kling had spent the majority of the evening at O’Leary’s staring at this woman at the end of the bar. It felt like a pub she’d hang out in Pittsburgh, but it just happened to be located in a suburb or Stockholm. She came here to feel at home, especially when she was feeling overwhelmed living in such an unfamiliar place.

“Kling, go talk to her. There’s no harm in talking to her. Especially if you think she’s cute.” Press added an exaggerated wink for good measure.

She regretted having a few too many beers last weekend with Press and Vero. Press was teasing Vero asking her which women in the bar she thought were cute and if she could pick one to make out with, which one. Before Vero could even answer, Kling blurted out the name Elin, who just happened to be one of the waitresses, and the woman now standing at the end of the bar. Press and Vero found Kling’s response a bit more eager than they had anticipated, and now Press was egging Kling on to see if she would act on it.

_________

Kling had spent the last six months living in the House of Happiness, as they dubbed it, with three of her Tyreso teammates. Playing soccer and living in Sweden had been an even more amazing experience than she ever could have imagined. She was playing with some of the world’s best international players, exploring a new country and culture and most importantly, gaining the technical fundamentals she needed to win and keep a spot on the US National Team roster. What she hadn’t expected was to really truly, for the first time, begin to acknowledge and explore her sexuality. 

She dated guys in high school and college, but honestly, soccer was always her first love and priority. She did the prom thing, somehow was voted prom queen, and followed along the typical teenage script of the heated make out session with her prom date later that evening.  She did draw the line at sleeping with him though, much to his chagrin, giving the excuse that she had a club soccer game the next morning and couldn’t risk not being in peak form. In retrospect, it was just an awful excuse because she had no interest in the guy whatsoever. The kissing was forced, the groping felt like an obligation, like ‘well, this is what I’m supposed to be doing’. At the time she couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Her girlfriends got so worked up about their boyfriends and sex; she could have cared less.  In college she slept with the first guy to show her any interest romantically, happy to feel like part of the crowd and mostly just to get the virginity thing over with.  When they had sex it always felt like something being done TO her rather than WITH her and she dismissed it as something wrong with her; that it would get better with practice, just like soccer.  She had always been successful at whatever she put her mind to, and it irked her that relationships were not her forte.  In the end, she broke it off after a month or so and told herself that she didn’t need someone else so long as she focused on soccer. Of course, this wasn’t true, but out of sight out of mind became her mantra.

_________

_Flashback_

Kling swigged down the last of her beer and shot Press an ‘I’ll show you’ look as she got up off the bar stool. _Ok Meghan, just talk to her. No biggie, just make small talk; you’re not asking the girl to marry you or anything._ Her heart pounded relentlessly as she approached the woman. The woman turned and smiled at Kling as she approached the end of the bar. _God, she’s just so…so…Swedish._

“What can I get you?” Elin asked, her blond hair pulled back in a messy bun.

“Um. Um.” She stuttered. _Way to go Meghan. Real smooth._ “We were just wondering if we could have another menu for our table.” She pointed over to the table where Press and Vero were sitting, watching Kling intently.

“Sure, no problem.” Kling felt mesmerized by this woman’s crystal blue eyes.

As she handed her the menu, Kling was finally able to pull herself together.

“I’m Meghan by the way.”

“Elin.” Meghan already knew her name of course, but Elin didn’t have to know that.

Meghan reached her hand out to shake Elin’s hand. It was smooth and delicate, nothing like her own rough hands.

“Ok, well nice to meet you.” Kling turned to make her way back to her table, deeming the interaction an utter failure.

“Wait.  I’ve seen you here before. You play on the football team, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Kling replied.

“Well, then I should probably wish you good luck for your game on Saturday, right? I have to work, so I can’t be there in person to cheer you on, but I’ll send you good thoughts, ok?”

“That’s really sweet.  Thanks Elin. Have a good rest of your shift.”

With a little extra swagger, Kling returned to her table and placed the menu down.  She pulled out her stool and sat down, waiting to be interrogated by Press and Vero.

“She just watched you the whole way back to the table, Kling.” Press noted.

“Yeah, right Press, quit screwing around with me.”

“No she’s serious, she was totally checking out your ass” Vero piped in, “so what did you talk about?”

“She wished me good luck for our game on Saturday. That’s all I got.”

________

The game that Saturday was a great match and Kling was happy with their performance. Things were really coming together and she thought that they had a real shot at going far in the Champions League tournament. Press, of course, had two goals in today’s win. Kling was so happy to see Press doing so well. They both had been alternates on the 2012 Olympic squad and watching from the sidelines while their teammates received their gold medals was tough to swallow. They both used it to fuel their competitive fires as they completed for their club.  Next time they both would be on the winners podium, no if, ands, or buts.

As they all returned to the House of Happiness after their match, Kling had every intention of just laying low. She was tired and rest was far and few between these days. However, her roommates had very different plans. Press burst into Kling’s room and announced that they were going out for dinner at O’Leary’s.  She was holding one of her very fashionable sweaters and scarves.

“Here. Put these on.” Press demanded.

“What? Why are you trying to dress me?” Kling protested.

“We’re going to O’Leary’s for dinner and I’ll be damned if you wear sweats and a Carolina t-shirt. You have to look cute.” Press started digging though Kling’s drawers and closet. “Christ Kling, do you own any shoes other than sneakers and cleats?”

“Um, yes?” Kling responded. “My flip flops are under the bed.” She said with a smirk.

“Not funny, Kling.” Press said exasperated.

“Fine, fine, fine. You’re so pushy. There’s a pair of boots in the back of the closet. Close enough?” Kling motioned toward the closet.

Press dug out a pair of brown boots. Not too clunky, but certainly not her style. “They’ll do, I guess. It’s not like you can borrow any of my shoes, you must wear like a size 5, right?”

“Great things come in tiny packages, Press.”

“Whatever, Kling. Put this on. Find a pair of jeans that don’t look like you slept in them. We’re leaving in 10 minutes.”

__________

O’Leary’s was packed when they got there. A few other members of the team were already there and had found a few tables in the back. 

“You look cute, Kling. What’s the occasion?” Marta quipped.

“Press insisted on dressing me. That’s the occasion.” Kling said sarcastically. Marta laughed.

“She looks cute!” Press interjected. “I’m just helping her expand her fashion horizons. It’s a public service.” Kling rolled her eyes.

Just then, Elin approached the table ready to take a drink order.

“Hi ladies, what can I get you this evening?”

Elin went around the table taking orders. When she got to Kling she smiled. “Hi Meghan, nice to see you.” Kling blushed a bit.

“Nice to see you too,” Kling stammered, “Um, I have a question about the drink menu.”

“Sure.” Elin leaned down to see what Kling was pointing at. 

“This one. Is it really sweet?”

“Not overly so,” Elin responded, “I’m sure you’ll like it. It’s sweet like you.” Elin smiled.

Kling was flustered. “Ok, I’ll try it.”

Elin leaned in again. “Nice scarf by the way, you look great.” Kling blushed even harder.

As Elin walked away from the table, Vero and Press started giggling uncontrollably.

“Jesus Kling, you have no game whatsoever. All flustered by a compliment.” Press chuckled.

“Seriously Kling,” Vero interjected, “if you don’t follow up on that I’m all over it. She’s hot, and obviously into you.”

Kling pointed at the both of them, “The two of you. Shut it.”

________

Elin was right, the drinks were sweet, but not like drinking sugar. They did go down easy though, and Kling had enough to finally loosen up a bit. The ladies stayed until closing, not realizing how late it had gotten until the lights turned on. Last call had been an hour ago and Kling hadn’t even noticed. Elin came over to settle up the tab before everyone headed out.  They all contributed their fare share and began to disperse.  Kling started to head for the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Meghan. A bunch of us are going dancing now, would you like to join us?” Elin inquired.

Kling wasn’t sure if the invitation was for her or her and her teammates. She turned to Press and Vero who were waiting at the door, watching Kling and Elin with curiosity.

“See you later Kling! We’re beat. We won’t wait up!” Press yelled, grabbing Vero by the arm and tugging her out the door behind her.

Kling turned back to Elin, “Yeah, I’d like that.” She took a deep breath and followed Elin out into the parking lot.

_________

The club was packed. Hot. The music was so loud and the lights so bright Kling immediately felt disoriented. Elin grabbed her hand.

“Come on!” She yelled, pulling Kling onto the dance floor.

Kling couldn’t understand the words to the music, but she vaguely recognized some of the songs from those her Swedish teammates played in the locker room.  Then again, the lyrics didn’t really matter in a club; it was the beat of the music that mattered. Kling had long lost track of Press’ scarf and sweater. It was too hot, so she had stripped down to her t-shirt and jeans. She was having a great time dancing with Elin and her co-workers. Kling couldn’t remember the last time she had been out like this. It was always soccer, sleep, train, repeat. She felt exhilarated. Lost in the sights and sounds of the lights and music.

As she danced, she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and pull her close. She leaned into the touch as she heard Elin speak into her ear, “you’re the sexiest woman in here.” Kling’s heart raced. This woman’s voice, the way she smelled, the way she touched the skin peeking out under her shirt as they swayed to the music. It was intoxicating. She had never felt like this before - she was actually weak in the knees. Kling placed her hand on top of Elin’s and pulled her closer, eliminating any distance between them. She felt Elin’s lips on her neck and she melted. Elin held her lips there as they swayed to the music, the lights and music seemingly thumping as loud as Kling’s heartbeat.  She had never been so turned on in her entire life. Here was this woman she barely knew and yet Kling could barely contain herself.

She needed to get out of there. Kling grabbed Elin’s hand and headed for the exit door into the alley. The cool air hit her like a brick wall and her ears were ringing..

“Meghan. You ok?” Elin asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. In fact you did everything right.” Kling said breathlessly.

Elin smiled and closed the gap between them, pushing Kling up against the wall. Kling felt the damp bricks against her exposed arms and Elin’s hot lips and breath on her neck, her pulse pounding. Kling grabbed Elin’s face with her hands and looked at her blue eyes and then down to her full lips. Kling leaned in and kissed her, softly at first and then with more intensity. As Elin lowered her hands down to Kling’s butt, Kling opened her lips slightly and welcomed Elin’s tongue. As their tongues touched Kling let out a low moan and Elin pressed her leg in between Kling’s. Kling could barely stand at this point. Elin kept pushing her against the wall, grinding her leg into Kling’s center; the shorter girl moaning with each touch. This was what her friends had meant when they talked about making out with their boyfriends. It was like an insatiable thirst. 

“Fuck.” Kling finally blurted out as she came up for air. She was flushed and breathless. She felt dizzy. She couldn’t stop staring at Elin’s lips.

Elin leaned back in, tucked a wisp of hair behind Kling’s ear and whispered, “you have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.”

Kling inhaled sharply as Elin slowly moved her hands down to the button of Kling’s jeans. She knew she could say no at any time. She’d stopped people before. But this time she didn’t have an excuse. She wanted this.  

Elin kissed Kling deeply as she lowered her hand into Kling’s jeans, pulling down the zipper. She teased Kling, rubbing her over her underwear, Kling desperately craving her touch and leaning into Elin’s hand. Slowly, Elin moved her hand up and then down into Kling’s underwear, eliciting a deep moan from the shorter girl as she touched her bare skin. Kling tilted her head back against the wall as Elin kissed and licked her collarbone while she simultaneously slid one finger, and then two, into her, pumping in and out as Kling leaned into her touch.

“God, you’re so wet. Bet you never thought a girl could get you off like this, did you?” Elin said breathlessly.

Kling couldn’t even respond, even though it was totally true.

Elin continued to pump in and out, using her thumb to touch Kling’s most sensitive spot. She curled her fingers ever so slightly and could hear Kling panting in her ear and feel her body begin to shake. Kling let out a loud moan as she came, the music from inside drowning out her screams. She leaned forward, allowing Elin to hold her up. Her heartbeat slowly returned to normal and her eyes refocused.

“Wow.” Kling finally spit out. It was all she could manage.

Elin grinned and kissed Kling sweetly. Kling buttoned herself up and fixed her tousled hair. Elin reached out for her hand.

“Shall we?” she said. She took Kling’s outstretched hand and headed for her car.

They pulled up to Kling’s apartment. The lights were off. _Thank God I won’t have to spill the details to Press and Vero until morning._ She wanted a few more hours to savor the night for herself.

“Meghan,” Elin turned to Kling as she put the car in park, “thanks for going dancing with me.” Elin winked.

“I’ll go dancing with you anytime.” Kling leaned over, kissed Elin goodnight, and walked into her apartment.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kling provides Moe with some relationship advice that gets into Moe's head. NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics are characters talking to themselves. :)

 

_2015_

Moe watched Kling as she scurried around the kitchen pulling a bowl out of the drawer and heating up some leftover pasta. Kling had two speeds: all out and recharge. Everyone in public saw the bubbly, animated, super-focused, hyper-competitive Kling.  While Moe loved that side of Kling, she found herself more appreciative that she got to see the quiet, introspective, thoughtful side too. Of course, the corny puns, witty retorts, and sarcastic humor were always there, regardless of the Kling du Jour. Moe didn’t mind being the butt of many a Kling joke and Kling knew Moe could take the good-natured teasing.

Of course, several years ago at one of Moe’s first National Team camps she overheard Pinoe giving Kling a hard time about Kling’s teasing nature, equating it to when a little boy pulls a girls’ pigtails on the playground. "You liiiiiikkkkeee her."She heard Pinoe taunt Kling.

"DUDE, NOT COOL." Kling replied to Pinoe as she cleared her throat, widened her eyes and nodding her head in Moe’s direction. 

Moe heard a sheepish "My bad…" from Pinoe as Pinoe headed off to the locker room.

Kling stood there frozen for a few seconds looking at Moe and then awkwardly turned around and jogged towards the bench to grab her water bottle.

It wasn’t until the next camp, after they had spent more time together, that Kling told Moe she was gay.  It hadn’t surprised Moe, particularly after the interaction she saw between Kling and Pinoe months prior and the fact that Kling tended to have a wandering eye towards any cute girl in a tight pair of leggings. (Although Kling would deny this vehemently, not realizing that she really wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was).  

Kling wasn’t out publicly and rarely talked about it with her teammates. Obviously Press knew and Pinoe just flat out asked Kling one day.  Sexual preference just wasn’t a big deal to her teammates, so Kling never felt the need to make a grand declaration. If people wanted to ask her she wouldn’t lie, but it really just hadn’t come up. When it came to people other than teammates and close friends though, she was fiercely private on purpose, knowing that while her love of the game and her desire to grow the sport required her to be visible on social media and willing to interact with fans and the media, there were some aspects of her life she wanted for herself. Then again, it hadn’t really been an issue, since Kling didn’t have a girlfriend. She didn’t have that pressure of bringing a date to the post World Cup events or having to endure the semi-creepy instagram comments from over zealous fangirls wanting to know every single detail of her life.  Kling did tell Moe though that if she did ever have a girlfriend, she’d follow KO’s lead. No big declaration, just live your life and share it openly with the one you love. 

________

The leftover pasta was a bit chewier than she liked, but Moe gobbled it down anyway. Apparently she was starving, despite insisting otherwise to Kling.  Kling hopped off her stool and opened up the refrigerator.  Moe looked up and saw Kling motion to the bottle of wine sitting on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

“Yes?” Kling questioned.

Moe furrowed her brow and wordlessly shook her head side to side. “Probably not a good idea, Kling. I’m a mess already. Alcohol will certainly make it worse.”

Kling ignored Moe and reached into the cabinet for two glasses. As she poured she turned back to Moe, “Moe, if there was ever a day to have a drink or two and be very messy, this is it. I won’t judge. In fact, I will join you.”

__________

Kling knew Moe was a lightweight and a few glasses of wine later it was pretty apparent. Moe was pacing around the living room, glass in hand, gesticulating wildly recalling her time with Eric. As Moe’s arm would flail up in the air, the wine would spill out of the glass onto the carpet a little at a time, the wet spots on the carpet not even registering to Moe. Kling leaned back on the couch, her feet resting comfortably on the coffee table, totally amused by Moe’s ranting and raving. It wasn’t a side of Moe that came out often, but when it made an appearance, you couldn’t help but watch. 

“So we come back from some school function. I can’t even remember what it was, and he’s all ‘you should come hang out in my room with me’ and of course I take the bait, thinking you know, we’ll kiss a bit and stuff. And we’re making out and he does that thing where they gently push your head south…like they think they are being all clever…like you’re suddenly going to think it’s your own idea…but no, dude, I know what you want. Just fucking ask for a blow job rather than wordlessly pushing my head toward your zipper!”

Kling couldn’t help but snicker. Not only was Moe wildly animated, she was basically having a conversation out loud with herself. Kling couldn’t have gotten a word in edge-wise if she wanted to.

“Kling. Seriously. Stop laughing.”

“What? It’s funny!” Kling yelled.

“Immature asshole.” Moe stated vehemently.

“Who? Me?” Kling questioned.

“No. God no. Not you Kling.” Moe apologized. She had stopped pacing at this point and proceeded to plop herself down dramatically onto the couch next to Kling.  She leaned her head onto Kling’s shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. Kling patted Moe’s thigh as she tried to reassure the younger girl.

“I’m just realizing that I never got as much back as I put in to the relationship.” Moe said mournfully. “On SO many levels. And now I feel so foolish. I felt like I was his cheerleader, supporting him on and off the soccer field and helping him keep his grades up. I’d wear cute outfits and fawn over him because it made him feel important in front of his friends, but now I’m wondering if I was doing that because I wanted to or because I wanted him to like me. I just wanted his approval on everything. We never fought and I never stood up for myself. I was so afraid to rock the boat.” She could hear Kling let out a deep exhale as she continued to rest her head on Kling’s shoulder. She continued, “You know how they say you get butterflies when you see that person you have a crush on?”

“Of course.” Kling reassured Moe, knowing that Moe had no idea of the irony of the question and the position the two of them were in. Kling’s heart had been racing since Moe sat down next to her and gingerly rested her head on her shoulder.

“I mean I guess I had that. At first. But I think it was because I was so excited to have someone interested in me. It was all new. I never had time in high school for a boyfriend. I was so caught up in soccer. At Virginia I finally had time for socializing. Here was this guy, he was charming and we had common interests; I feel like I just played along.” Moe explained.

Moe lifted her head off Kling’s shoulders and sat up, turning to face Kling on the couch. She crossed her legs. “I don’t think I ever, you know,” Moe blushed and nodded her head and raising an eyebrow towards Kling, “during sex.”

“Had an orgasm?” Kling said slowly, but directly, helping Moe find the word she was embarrassed to say.

Moe turned a deep shade of crimson. “Yeah, that.”

“Morgan. Trust me. You’d KNOW if you had an orgasm. There’s no question about it.” Kling stated matter of factly. She thought back to that time in the alley behind the Club with Elin. She grinned. When Tyreso folded and Kling was set to return to the states she knew her time with Elin was over. It was short lived, but something that Kling certainly didn’t regret. It had given her a newfound confidence and she finally felt like she could settle into her own skin. Dress how she wanted, act how she wanted, look at who she wanted without fear of judgment or feeling like she had to carry herself the way she thought others wanted her to. It was liberating. Scary, but liberating. She felt like she had finally figured herself out.

Moe leaned forward and buried her head in her hands. “What was I doing with him for so long?” she said, her words muffled. She was shaking her head side to side and then started to laugh. She looked up at Kling. “If I don’t laugh I think I may cry.”

“Don’t cry,” Kling said, “feel pity for skank girl who can look forward to many nights of disappointment in bed with Eric.” Kling winked. Moe laughed a little harder.

Kling opened her arms wide, “Come here.” Moe leaned in and felt Kling’s arms wrap tightly around her, instantly providing relief from the overwhelming emotions of the day. Kling lightly kissed Moe’s hair before she retracted her arms and stood up. “It’s been a long day. A goodnight’s sleep will do wonders.”  Silently, Moe got up off the couch and followed Kling up the stairs. Each stopped at their bedroom door.

“Night Moe.”

“Night Kling.” Moe began to turn away.

“Oh and Moe, I have no doubt that you will find someone who makes you feel loved and appreciated. You deserve nothing less. And you should settle for nothing less. Eric obviously isn’t that person. The one you end up with will make you a better person and vice versa. It’s like finding puzzle pieces that fit together. You complement each other’s strengths and fill in the gaps of your partner’s weaknesses. You’ll find that person. Trust me.”

“I certainly hope so.” Moe replied, then turned to enter her room. She closed the door gently behind her.

Kling stood in the doorway staring across at Moe’s closed door. _You’re a glutton for punishment Kling. Babble on about finding that right person when YOU’RE the right person for her._ She let out a deep exhale and headed for her bed.

__________

She felt two warm hands slowly run up her thighs and settle on her abdomen as she arched her back slightly and exhaled. She reached down and ran her hands through a head of hair, gently pulling, not wanting the pleasure she felt to stop. She felt a tongue languidly stroke up and down her folds, every so often feeling lips suck and pull, only to be replaced again by a hot, warm tongue making her wetter by the moment. She could feel her muscles begin to tense, lips again attached to her most sensitive spot, as she let out a low moan. Her hips began to buck, craving contact, feeling closer and closer to the edge. She arched her back even more, her head leaning back onto the pillow as she felt a rush of heat from her head to her core. She gripped the sheets and let out a gasp as she felt her heart race and vision blur. Her muscles contracted as she shook, eventually relaxing as her grip on the sheets loosened and her back and hips slowly descended back into to contact with the mattress. She looked down between her legs as she tried to regain her focus.  The head of brown hair slowly lifted into view, Moe’s eyes locking with a pair of green eyes looking back from under a set of damp bangs. “THAT, Moe, is an orgasm.” Kling said as she raised her left eyebrow and smirked.

Moe shot straight up in bed, drenched in sweat. Her sheets were a mangled mess. _What the fuck?_  She whispered out loud to the empty room. Suddenly she realized that the shorts she wore to bed were wet as well.  Kling has just gotten Moe off in her dreams. _Jesus_. Her heart continued to race as she leaned her head against the headboard. _What the hell did that mean?_ She sat and stared at the wall for a while, not quite sure what to make of it all. _It’s just a dream. That’s all. People have weird dreams all the time. It doesn’t have to mean anything. Just calm down Morgan.  It’s ok. It’s been a long, emotional day. Your head is just messing with you._ Satisfied with her attempts at convincing herself it was meaningless, she slowly got back under the covers and turned on her side, eventually dozing off.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe starts looking at Kling in a different way.

 

“Hey,” Kling announced as she walked into the kitchen.

Moe almost jumped off her chair. “You startled me!”

“Sorry,” Kling apologized, “I didn’t mean to break your train of thought. You seemed pretty spaced out.  Didn’t get a good night’s sleep, huh?’

“No. Not exactly” Moe offered. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

Moe watched Kling closely as Kling went to the refrigerator and got out the eggs, bacon and fruit.  She cracked a few eggs into the pan and put the bacon on the griddle.  Moe was staring.

“Take a picture it will last longer.” Kling quipped.

Moe snapped out of it and quickly broke eye contact, flipped the page of the newspaper and took a sip from her coffee mug.

“You’re acting weirder than usual. Do you want to talk more about Eric? Wait, did you get a text from Eric or something? Is that why you’re being weird?” Kling inquired.

“No, no, no.” Moe quickly responded. “Nothing like that. God, I hope I don’t hear from him ever again. I’m just having a hard time focusing, that’s all.”

Kling flipped the eggs and bacon and cut up some melon. Moe continued to watch Kling surreptitiously over the top of the newspaper she held up in front of her face. She’d never really looked at Kling, her thin but powerful frame, the muscles in her neck and forearms. She caught herself looking down at her backside in her tight pair of leggings. She began to feel her face flush as she thought of dream the night before. _Morgan. What are you doing? This is your FRIEND. You’re totally checking her out!_

“Morgan!” Kling said emphatically.

“What? What?” Moe said, suddenly realizing that Kling was speaking to her.

“Dude, I just said your name like 3 times! You really are having a hard time focusing.  I asked how many pieces of bacon do you want? Two or three?” Kling looked at Moe pointedly while holding up a plate over the tray of bacon.

“Oh sorry. Two please.” Morgan responded.

They ate in relative silence. Sharing the various sections of the newspaper. Kling would always take the sports and food sections first; Moe went for the travel and arts sections. 

“Let’s go sit out by the pool after breakfast,” Kling suggested. “Maybe some fresh air and sunshine will help you refocus. Or, we could do our workout first. Your choice.”

“Let’s hit the gym first and then we can relax by the pool later,” Moe decided.

“Sounds good. I’ll drive.” Kling stated.

_____________

As they cruised along in their shared white Chevy truck Moe kept finding herself catching glimpses of Kling. _Does she always sit that close to the steering wheel? She sits up so straight like a little kid trying to see over the dashboard. That’s kinda cute._

“Again with the staring, Moe.” Kling interrupted Moe’s train of thought. “Remind me not to ask you to make any important decisions today. You’re totally spaced out. Hopefully this workout will get your mind off Eric and onto bigger and better things…focusing on the Olympics!”

“Heck yeah!” Moe yelled, although she definitely had to force it out. She definitely needed to get Eric AND her explicit dream off her mind if she was going to dedicate her efforts towards Olympic gold.

They did a relatively light workout of running on the treadmill, some balance work, and then some outdoor interval work and ball handling. Kling loved having Moe around to train with, and their chemistry definitely showed in their club and national team matches. Kling liked to push Moe on the fitness side, for which Moe was grateful, and Kling relished the added level of competition against a workout partner rather than going solo.

Of course, Kling felt she had to be conscientious of not pushing too hard. It was a strange balance she thought she had to keep when working and playing with Moe. She struggled over the last year or so to reconcile that while Morgan was her teammate, Kling also had developed true romantic feelings for her friend, although she never let on. She thought if she pushed Moe really hard in training or practice, Moe might being to resent her competitive nature; Kling knew she could behave in ways that, in the past, had turned other teammates off. And she didn’t want to make Moe uncomfortable, she had Eric after all, so Kling had all but resigned to herself that nothing would happen between them. She tried to look elsewhere, but in the end, her feelings of adoration kept coming back to Morgan. 

_________

“Moe! Aren’t you going to come in?” Kling asked.

Kling was standing on the edge of the pool out behind the Van Gundy’s house, getting ready to jump.

“Nope! I’m good for now!” Morgan answered from her chaise lounge in the shade. “You go ahead. I’ll just keep an eye out to make sure you don’t drown or anything.” Moe flashed a broad grin in Kling’s direction.

“Suit yourself!” Kling yelled as she jumped off the edge and did a perfect dive into the pool.

Moments later Moe found herself staring out from behind her reflective aviator glasses towards the far end of the pool as Kling began to climb up the ladder.  Kling wasn’t wearing anything special, just a black bikini and horrible tan lines, but Moe again began to find her face getting flushed. She watched the water slowly drip off Kling’s hair as she slicked it back out of her face and reached down to the adjacent chair to grab a towel. Kling bent over and dried her hair and Moe looked intently at Kling’s strong thighs and calves. Moe felt her heartbeat accelerate. As Kling turned around, she tossed the towel over her shoulder and walked towards Moe to take a seat in the shade. Moe watched as Kling’s abs glistened from the pool water.

Kling sat down on the empty chaise lounge and put her sunglasses back on. “Water is nice, Moe. Definitely refreshing.” Kling leaned back in the chaise out of Moe’s line of sight.

____________

After a period of silence, Kling pulled the chaise upright and looked over at Moe. Moe had fallen asleep with her hat over her face to block the sun. Kling began to scan Moe’s body from toe to head, noting her lean calves and long legs, her taut midsection, and the curves underneath her bikini top. Somehow Moe’s tan was more even than her own, likely due to her time at the Georgia beaches during their last break. As Moe began to stir, Kling snapped herself back against the chair and stared out towards the pool.

“How long was I out for?” Moe asked groggily.

“Not too long. Just a little cat nap.” Kling responded, suddenly feeling guilty for oogling Moe’s body while she slept. “I’m gonna go rinse off and then set up Netflix. Want to catch up on Game of Thrones? We’re a few episodes behind.”

“Yeah that sounds like a great idea,” Moe said. “I’ll be in shortly to help with dinner.”

Moe couldn’t help but watch as Kling walked away through the sliding glass door into the house. She felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach.

_My God, Morgan. What has gotten into you?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe's curiosity goes to Kling's head.

As Moe put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen, Kling navigated through the Apple TV to pull up their Game of Thrones queue. Kling settled in on the couch as usual and grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch and unfolded it over her lap.  Moe walked in to the living room and quickly surveyed the situation. Usually she sat next to Kling on the couch, but this evening she opted for the big chair.

Kling raised her eyebrow, “what do I smell or something? You never sit over there.”

Truth be told, Kling was disappointed. When they watched movies together Moe inevitably would fall asleep, usually using Kling as a pillow. It was one of the only ways Kling could get any physical contact with Moe. She took what she could get, even though it seemed like slow torture at times.

Moe was worried to sit next to Kling because she wasn’t sure what all these feelings and thoughts that she suddenly had been having meant. If she stayed away from Kling, maybe they would just go away and she wouldn’t have to deal with them.

“No you don’t smell,” Moe said directly, “I just want a different perspective, that’s all.”

“Whatever.” Kling retorted.

_____________

Halfway through the second episode Kling looked over towards Moe. Again, the taller girl had dozed off. Kling paused the show and slowly rose to her feet. As she began to place the blanket over Moe, Moe began to stir.

“What are you doing? Did I fall asleep? I’m totally awake now. I’m fine!” Moe rambled, rubbing her eyes.

“Moe, it’s okay, we can watch the rest later, go up to bed.”

“No, I want to finish this one episode.” Moe insisted.

Kling went back and took her place on the couch, curled up, and restarted the show. Moe looked over and saw Kling balled up to keep warm, looked down at her blanket, and stood up. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Kling, laying the blanket over both of them.

Kling looked away from the TV to Moe, “Thanks.”

“I thought we could share.” Moe said sheepishly with a small smile.

Soon enough, Moe’s wariness of being close to Kling had been forgotten and she assumed her usual position of leaning on Kling’s shoulder with her bent knees touching the outer edge of Kling’s thigh. Kling looked down at the side of Moe’s head and took note of how several stands of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and were loosely draped over her ear. Kling smiled contently.

Moe felt Kling’s shoulders slowly rise and fall with each breath, noting how comforting it was. Despite the action and gore on the TV screen, Moe felt at peace. She tried to think back to when she felt this at ease when she was with Eric. As she scanned her memory, she couldn’t recall a time. She didn’t have to impress Kling. She could just be. Being herself felt like it was enough. Her breath hitched as Kling shifted slightly and her hand fell onto Kling’s thigh. Moe quickly retracted it, but soon longed for the warmth of the brief touch.

_________

They watched the show in silence. Kling looking down every so often to see if Moe’s eyes were still open. Surprisingly, Moe had managed to stay awake and insisted that they watch the final episode in their queue so that they would be all caught up.  

As two of the female characters on screen began to kiss, Moe subconsciously nuzzled closer into Kling’s side. She felt Kling’s muscles tighten a bit. As she watched what unfolded on screen, Moe felt that twinge in her stomach and shifted herself upright. Kling was startled by Moe breaking contact with her.

“You ok?” Kling asked?

“Um yeah.” Moe said unconvincingly.

“Does that,” Kling pointed at the TV screen, “does that bother you?” Kling asked cautiously, unclear as to why Moe had suddenly had seemed so uncomfortable.

“Oh God, no. It’s not that Kling. That’s…” she gestured at the TV screen, “that’s fine. You know that. I don’t have a problem with same sex relationships.” Moe said in a reassuring tone. “It’s just…” Moe’s heart began to race, “I’m curious…" she paused and spoke cautiously, "what’s it like to kiss another girl?” 

“For real?” Kling questioned. “Where did that come from?” She looked at Moe with a puzzled look.

“I dunno,” Moe responded. “The show just got me thinking.”

Kling groaned internally, knowing she needed to answer, but all she could picture was kissing Moe's beautiful lips, now right in front of her, within arms reach. Kling gave a measured response, knowing it was the only realistic course of action. “Moe. It’s the same as kissing a boy for you. It’s not any different, really.” Kling explained.

Although Kling knew that it wasn’t the same. She just wasn’t sure how to explain it to Moe without making the younger girl uncomfortable or making herself more disheartened that Moe was off-limits. The boys Kling had kissed were greedy, never taking the time to _really_ kiss her. They shoved their tongue in her mouth without warning, almost in an aggressive way, never bothering to kiss that vein in her neck that always got her blood pumping or her collarbone. They were grabby rather than using their hands to slowly explore the rest of her body or pull her close as they kissed her with intent. The women she had kissed knew how to give and take a kiss, to use their lips to explore and take their time, building a crescendo of lust.  They touched her softly, with purpose. Sometimes the kisses were gentle and loving; other times they were passionate, almost desperate, but never over the top to where she felt objectified.

Kling looked up and realized the credits were rolling for that episode. Feeling an awkward silence and growing increasingly uncomfortable with the question Moe had asked and more importantly, why she asked it, Kling stood up and folded the blanket.

“And with that, I think I’ll head to bed,” Kling stated in a definitive tone.

“Kling, I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have asked that question.” Moe responded noting Kling’s discomfort.

“Nope, it’s fine Moe. It’s fine to be curious. I’m just really tired all of a sudden.” Kling headed for the stairs.

Moe knew Kling was lying, but decided not to push the issue further. _Way to go Moe. Freak the girl out._ Moe got up and cleared off the coffee table and cleaned up a bit before heading up the stairs. She wanted to give Kling some space. A few minutes later Moe went up the stairs to her room. As she looked across the hall at Kling’s door she could see that the lights were already off. Moe headed into her room and closed the door.

 _______

“What’s it like to kiss another girl?”

“For real? Where did that come from?”

“I dunno. The show just got me thinking.”

“Well, it’s…well…I’m nor sure how to explain it. Why don’t I show you?”

And with that she carefully leaned in, placing one hand on the taller girl’s knee and the other behind her head, slowly pulling their lips together. Moe closed her eyes slowly and her breath hitched as she felt Kling’s warm, soft lips touch her own. The kisses were gentle at first, deliberate, almost as if Kling was asking permission to go further. Kling felt the tension in the taller girl’s body melt away as she pulled her closer, leaning her back so Moe was prone on the couch. Kling made eye contact with Moe as she placed each leg on either side of Moe’s torso…it was really the only way Kling could offset the height differential and it gave her better access to Moe’s face and neck.  Kling leaned back down to kiss Moe again gently; placing small kisses on the corners of her mouth. Kling reached down and grasped each of Moe’s hands, intertwining their fingers and slowly guiding her hands above Moe’s head. Kling leaned down and began to kiss along Moe’s collarbone, slowly kissing and licking along her neck, placing a lingering kiss behind Moe’s left ear. She sat herself back up and looked back down at Moe. Moe released her hands from Kling’s and reached up with her right hand to tuck a stray hair behind Kling’s ear and then slowly traced the outline of Kling’s jawline and neck with her index finger. She stopped her finger at the mole on the side of Kling’s neck and then slid her hand behind Kling’s neck to pull her back down to her waiting lips.  Moe worked her way to Kling's neck, kissing and sucking, feeling the shorter girl's pulse pounding and Kling’s skin become warmer to the touch. When their lips met fully again, Moe began to kiss Kling with more intensity and slid her hands down Kling’s back before resting on Kling’s butt, pulling Kling even closer. Kling began to feel Moe writhe underneath her, trying to make as much contact with Kling’s body as possible.

Pausing for a moment, Kling brought her hand up to Moe’s cheek and looked into Moe’s brown eyes. They were darker than Kling had ever seen them. They both suddenly realized how heavily they were breathing. Kling hesitated for a moment and then leaned in, kissing Moe passionately. Kling licked Moe’s lips, asking for entrance and Moe parted her lips slightly. Kling slipped in her tongue to meet Moe’s, eliciting a throaty moan from the taller girl. As they continued to kiss, Moe reached her hands up and ran them through Kling’s hair, pulling Kling closer, almost begging her not to break contact. Kling could feel her heartbeat in her throat and her vision became cloudy as Moe moved her lips back to Kling’s neck. Moe could feel the muscles in Kling’s neck spasm and feel the blood coursing through Kling’s veins. Moe took her time alternating kisses between Kling’s lips and collarbone, nipping gently on Kling’s neck. Kling would moan every time she sucked on her neck and Moe would smile as her lips pressed against Kling’s skin, proud of what she was doing to the shorter girl.

“Meghan.” Moe whispered, “Am I a good kisser?”

“Hell yeah,” Kling responded in a daze. “I should have kissed you sooner.”

“See what you’ve been missing?” Moe said seductively as she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Kling shot straight up in bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart was pounding and her lips felt swollen. _Jesus Meg. That girl is gonna be the death of you._ It’s not that Kling hadn’t dreamt about what it would be like to kiss Morgan before, it’s just that this time felt so _REAL._ Kling's heart was racing and her body was flushed. Kling ran both hands through her hair and threw her head back down onto her pillow. _What if Moe asked her about kissing girls because she’s interested? Nope, don’t go there, Meghan. Bad idea. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. She’s your friend. She’s into guys. She just asked the question because of what she saw on TV and you’re gay. Natural curiosity. Nothing more than that._ Kling exhaled loudly, got up and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face. She looked at Moe’s door, secretly hoping the light was still on. The room was dark. Kling turned off the bathroom light and got back into bed. She sighed. So much for her past success of convincing herself that nothing could ever happen between them. Things were getting interesting.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kling's mind continues to wander where it shouldn't.

Kling made her way downstairs into the kitchen, dressed for practice and her equipment bag in tow. She placed her bag next to the stool at the kitchen island and headed for the refrigerator.

“Morning.” She heard a voice call from the couch.

“Hey, Moe. You all set for breakfast or do you want me to make you a protein shake?”

“All set!” Moe raised her glass up so Kling could see.

Kling threw some fruit, coconut milk, and protein powder into the blender and hit <start>

“Kling! Studying over here! Quit making a racket!” Moe yelled over the din of the Vitamix.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I can’t help it if this thing sounds like an airplane engine.”

Moe was curled up on the couch, highlighter in hand, reading some assignments for her online coursework at UVA. She had promised her parents she would try to earn all of her credits so that she would only graduate a semester behind, but it was definitely a tall task given her club and national team commitments.

Kling poured her shake into a glass and rinsed out the Vitamix. She propped herself up onto the stool in the kitchen and began to sip her shake. She began to flip through the newspaper, but soon became distracted by Moe as she brought her lips to the straw of her shake, gently sucking before placing it back down on the coffee table. Kling was immediately reminded of her dream the night before.  As Moe read, she would bite her lower lip slightly in concentration, every so often placing her pen between her lips to hold it as she used her yellow highlighter to note a relevant passage. Kling couldn’t help but stare at Moe’s lips.  _Meg, stop staring. It was a dream._ Moe reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out some lip balm, removing the cap and slowly gliding the tube over her lips. _Ok, now this is just cruel. It’s like she’s teasing me._

“Hey Kling?”

“Yeah Moe?” Kling responded, trying to keep her composure and not let her mind wander back to the prior night’s dream.

“Did you get that text from Melissa? She said a bunch of them were thinking about going out dancing this evening and she wanted to know if we wanted to go. It sounds like fun!”

Kling looked down at her phone, realizing she had a bunch of missed texts. As she scrolled through she found the one from Melissa to Moe and herself. “Yup. Just found it. Yeah, I don’t see why we couldn’t go. You want to text her back or should I?”

“I got it.” Moe declared as she began typing into her phone.

_________

Kling made her way over to the driver’s side of their truck and climbed in. As Moe opened the passenger door she stopped suddenly.

“My cleats! Shit. I left them upstairs. Hold on…”

“Moe, seriously?” Kling said incredulously as she threw both her hands up in the air. “You’re gonna make us late!”

Moe raced back towards the front door, running into the house without shutting the door behind her.  A few moments later she emerged, her pair of cleats in a plastic grocery bag. She jumped into the car with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry. I think I need to start making a checklist or something.”

“Ya think?” Kling put the car in gear and backed out of the driveway.

__________

The morning was spent in a team meeting, looking through game film and talking through various tactics and areas that needed improvement. The Dash were doing ok this season, not bad in fact for a second year team and one that was missing core players during the World Cup. Their upcoming game this weekend was against the Chicago Red Stars and while it was always awkward playing against their friends, Moe was excited to see JJ and Kling was excited to see Christen. Hopefully they would all get some time to hang out after the game before Christen and JJ had to head back to Chicago.

After a lifting session and lunch, the team regrouped out on the field to run through some of the action items identified during the team meeting. It was hot and humid and the sun beat down onto the field. Kling was covered with pasty white sunscreen, something that Moe always got a kick out of, particularly since somehow Kling still had the worst tan lines ever.  You’d think the sun didn’t stand a chance the way Kling layered sun lotion on.  Midfielders and forwards were grouped together working on combination passes and building the attack while defenders were working on the other half of the field on maintaining shape and communicating better. Practice was kept relatively short due to the heat.  As they all headed back to the locker room to shower and change, plans were made for the evening ahead.

“So, looks like we’ve got a good group tonight.” Melissa said proudly. “Let’s meet around 8 at The West End Lounge downtown. They’ve got live music for a few hours and then a DJ. Dress to impress!”

“You KNOW I always dress to impress, Mel.” Kling boasted.

_________

Getting ready to go out was always a bit chaotic given that Kling and Moe shared the bathroom. Usually the culprit was Moe’s knack for taking out every makeup case and implement from the drawers and spreading them all over the vanity countertop. Mind you, Kling had an entire drawer dedicated to various styling gels, but she was better about putting them back when done than Moe.

“Moe! Honestly, how can you find anything in here?” Kling yelled towards Moe’s room as she applied mascara in the bathroom mirror. “Quit ignoring me Moe! I know you can hear me!” Kling made her way to the door into Moe’s room, peeking around the corner.

“What do you think?” Moe said as she turned to face Kling after admiring her outfit in the mirror attached to her closet door.

“You look great. Cute shoes.” Kling said matter-of-factly, masking her actual thoughts. Truth be told Moe looked stunning. She was wearing a tight black tank dress that stopped above the knee with silver high-heeled sandals. The high-heels made her calves pop and the scoop of the tank and tailoring of the bodice showed off the surprising number of curves Moe had despite her lithe frame. Of course the heels also added some more height, making Moe even more striking. Her hair was down, slightly wavy, and she was wearing a silvery eye shadow and eyeliner to match.  Kling took a deep breath as Moe turned back to the mirror to affix her earrings. Kling could feel her face flush as she was brought back to her dream of making out with her friend.  _Jesus_ _Meg, you’re in trouble._

After squaring away her jewelry Moe turned around again and exclaimed “Ta-da! Who’s dressed to impress now, right?”

“Well, you definitely are Moe. I’m feeling like I didn’t live up to my hype.” Kling said as she scrunched her nose and looked in the mirror.

“What? I think you look super cute.” Moe walked up behind Kling who was now standing in front of the large mirror contemplating her outfit.

Kling was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, her black oxfords, a grey tee and her tailored black blazer. She added her grandmother’s pearl earrings despite not feeling confident that they went with the outfit. “It’s not too sorority girl meets menswear?”

Moe laughed heartily. “No. It’s very YOU. Plus I know you’ve got the attitude and swagger to pull it off.” Moe smiled and clapped her hands on Kling’s shoulders. “Let’s go! I’m ready to do some dancing!”  Kling grabbed her lipstick off the vanity and followed Moe down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of dancing gets them both thinking...

As they pulled into the club parking lot Kling got a text from Kealia: _make sure you tell the bouncer at the door that you are with me._ Kling turned her phone to show Moe.

“What does this mean?”

“No idea.” Moe shrugged.

The entrance to the club was crowded and they thought about waiting in line, but Kling insisted that they should just go up to the bouncer rather than wait their turn.

“Hi, we’re in a group with Kealia Ohai.” Kling said confidently as those waiting in line shot her dirty looks.

“Names please?”

“Meghan Klingenberg and Morgan Brian.”

“Right this way, to your left and up the stairs into the VIP seating area.” He held the door open as Moe and Kling turned to each other and raised their eyebrows.

“Sweet. VIP. K pulling out all the stops.” Kling said giddily as she practically ran up the stairs.

As they turned the corner they found an open seating area on a balcony looking down over the dance floor with a series of couches and cocktail tables arranged in a U-shape.  Several of their teammates had already made themselves comfortable and were engaged in conversation.

“Hey! You made it!” Melissa shouted out as she saw the two of them. She hugged them both, stepping back and giving Moe the once-over. “Look at our little girl…she cleans up so well!”

“Thanks, Mel. I try.”

“Ahem.” Kling coughed out loudly.

“Yeah, yeah, Kling you look nice too.” Mel said teasingly waving her had dismissively in Kling’s direction.

“Ha. Ha.” Kling retorted emphatically.

“So. Someone want to explain how we got the VIP balcony?” Moe asked.

“My brother-in-law owed me a favor,” Kealia piped in, “and what better way to cash in a favor than for my teammates?”

Kling walked over to the balcony and surveyed the dance floor below. The live band was just wrapping up and she saw the DJ begin to set up his equipment.  Moe walked up next to her, “Cool, huh? Can’t wait to get out there!” she said excitedly.

____________

Moe had dragged Kling down to the dance floor to dance to the last few songs from the live country band. While Kling felt that she was a perfectly competent dancer, country line dancing was decidedly NOT her thing. Plus she also found it awkward to be shuffling back and forth unless one was in full country get-up. Seeing Moe line dance in her strappy sandals and tight dress was funny to say the least. Then again, that didn’t stop Kling from being very distracted every time Moe twirled or bent over as part of the various dance steps.

Thankfully, the DJ soon came on, the lights dimmed and the whole mood of the club shifted into something much more up Kling’s alley. A group of them found their way to the center of the dance floor, each trying to one-up each other with various dance moves. It was fairly apparent that the Carolina grads had done this before, much to the amusement of their other teammates. Kling and Jess kept trying to request songs from the DJ that reminded them of their days in Chapel Hill and let out a collective scream when their request was finally played. After putting in all their effort reenacting the entire “Single Ladies” dance, they both excused themselves from the dance floor to take a break.

Kling shed her blazer as she reentered the VIP space and sat down at a table overlooking the dance floor and grabbed a bottle of water. Jess sat down next to her, joining Ellie and her fiancé Shaun. As they began to talk, Kling kept one eye on the dance floor and Moe specifically. She was amused that Moe was actually a fairly good dancer, despite her lanky limbs that always seemed to operate independently of one another, especially on the soccer field. She smiled as she saw Moe jump up and down and mouth out the words in tandem with Melissa. As the songs switched over, she noticed a bunch of guys try to approach her teammates. She had seen these guys before at the bar while they were all dancing earlier; they has been staring a bit too hard and bit too long for her liking, and had clearly been downing shots and beers at the bar for awhile. 

Kling watched as a tall brown haired guy wearing a plaid shirt slid in behind Moe, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. At this point Kling was only marginally listening to any of the conversation at the table, every so often nodding her head in agreement despite having no idea what was Ellie and Shaun were explaining to Jess. She saw Moe’s brow furrow as the guy moved his lips away from her ear, Moe not turning to face him or engage in further conversation. As she continued to dance, the guy worked his way into the middle of their dance circle to face Moe and he reached out and grabbed her waist to pull him towards her. Moe pushed his hand away and stepped back, saying something to him in what looked like a way too polite tone based on what he had just done. Again, he reached out for Moe’s waist and received an indignant look from Moe in return. Kling noticed that Melissa and Kealia had their back turned and were generally too engrossed in their dancing to notice what this guy was doing with Moe.

“Be right back,” Kling said hurriedly as she stood up from her chair and made a hasty exit for the stairs.  Down on the dance floor Kling weaved her way through the crowd to where she last saw Moe.  Sure enough, there was Moe, still being too polite to this drunken guy who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“God you’re cute when you get angry!” Kling heard him say to Moe.

“Listen, I’m sure you’re a nice guy, but I’m just here to dance with my teammates tonight.”

“Well I can be your teammate, if you know what I mean.” He said smugly.

Kling rolled her eyes and reached up and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Can I help you?” he said in an annoyed tone, looking down at Kling as he turned to face her.

“Yeah, you can. You can quit hitting on my girlfriend. She’s here with me Casanova. Beat it.” Kling peeked around the man’s torso, made eye contact with Moe, and winked.

“What?”

Kling made her way over to Moe, wrapped her arm around her waist and reached up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on Moe’s cheek. “Hey babe. Is this guy bothering you?” She squeezed Moe’s side reassuringly.

“Um, I think he was just leaving. Right?” Moe leaned her head to the side, resting it on Kling’s shoulder and flashed a wide smile at her less than suitable suitor.

He gave a quizzical look, not quite sure what to make of the situation and too drunk to sort it all out. “Um, yeah, ok… uh nice talking to you… ladies.” He then turned and with a bewildered look made his way back towards the bar.

As he walked away Kling and Moe began to laugh uncontrollably. Kling buried her head into Moe’s side.

“He’s so confused right now, Kling.”

“Poor guy. He didn’t stand a chance.” Kling said as she shook her head.

Kling released her arm from Moe’s torso and began to make her way back to the balcony. As she turned, Moe grabbed her hand.

“Wait, Kling, did you just come down here to save me from that drunk guy?”

“Well, yeah.” Kling noticed that Moe was still holding her hand.

A big smile formed on Moe’s face. “Well then, the least you can do is dance with me. You know, as payment for helping out a damsel in distress.” Moe winked.

________

As they danced, Moe couldn’t help but fixate on Kling’s hips as she moved them in perfect rhythm with the music. Every time Kling would turn away from Moe, she caught her eyes falling to Kling’s butt, watching it sway back and forth. They danced for what seemed like hours, every song seeming better than the last, and both were drenched in sweat. As it approached closing time, the DJ slowed the music down, and Kling took that as a sign to exit the dance floor.

“Where you going?” Moe asked.

“I assumed we were done dancing. It’s a slow song.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m here to dance to the end, and I’m certainly not going to find the drunk guy from earlier to dance with.”

“Um, ok.” Kling said hesitantly. Moe held her hands out, basically pleading Kling to dance with her.

Moe in heels made Kling feel even shorter than usual, but she stood herself up as tall as she could as she stepped back towards Moe and wrapped her arms around Moe’s thin waist. Moe placed her hands on Kling’s shoulders and flashed a quick smile as Kling rested her head against her chest.  Kling was suddenly enveloped in a mixture of Moe’s perfume and sweat and was immediately intoxicated. She could hear Moe’s heartbeat accelerate as Kling placed her hands on the small of her back, eliminating any distance between them.  As they moved to the music, she could feel Moe exhale, her hot breath in her ear, and Kling became increasingly aware of the position they were in. Her face was flushed and her mouth was dry as she raised her head slightly. She so desperately wanted to place a kiss on Moe’s neck, but knew that that was crossing a line. _Don’t Meghan. You’ll ruin your friendship. Keep your boundaries._ She rested her head back on Moe’s shoulder.

Moe looked down at the top of Kling’s head resting gently on her shoulder. She felt comforted in her embrace, with Kling’s strong hands on her lower back. She could feel her heart race when Kling had pulled them closer. She noted a hint of sunscreen as she inhaled, or maybe it was her hair product, either way, it was lovely. She felt Kling lift her head slightly, her breath on her neck, and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She could sense how close Kling’s lips were to her neck and suddenly became aware of how badly she wanted to feel Kling’s lips on her skin. As Kling rested her head back on her shoulder, Moe exhaled deeply, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. _God this feels good. Why have I never felt like this before?_ She felt a wave of disappointment as the song ended and the lights came on.

They both slowly pulled apart, each feeling a bit disoriented by the brightness and ringing in their ears. Kling looked up at Moe, her green eyes sad that the night had come to an end.  Moe looked down with a soft smile and then reached out and interlaced the fingers of her hand with Kling’s and led them off the dance floor. Nothing was said as they walked to meet their teammates in the parking lot and only a few words were muttered on the way home. Each was in their own world trying to make sense of what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe starts figuring out what that feeling in her gut means.

Moe lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. After a restless night of sleep, her sheets were untucked and she was exhausted. The sun was peaking through the blinds and she knew that she couldn’t hide in her room all morning. She needed to eat and prepare for practice, but she was uneasy about seeing Kling.  As she thought back to the night before, Kling holding her close, her breath on her neck, her pulse pounding in anticipation of feeling Kling’s lips on her neck, she suddenly felt a comforting warmth throughout her body. _What is this?_ Moe was jolted out of her deep contemplation by the shower turning on in the adjacent bathroom. Kling was up, she’d better get up too or she’d make them late.

As Moe made her way into the kitchen she found that Kling had already made her a protein shake and had it sitting in front of Moe’s stool at the kitchen island, the travel and arts section of the paper set to the side of her place setting.  Kling was nowhere to be found as Moe took her seat, smiling at how thoughtful the older girl was. Kling always went out of her way to do the little things and it was one of the things that drew Moe to her in the first place. Kling often made a point in interviews and her interactions with kids to note that first and foremost you need to be a good person and the rest (the accolades, the success on the pitch) comes second. It was a personality trait that Moe aspired to and something that made her realize that there was so much more to her friend than just her competitive spirit and soccer ability.

“Hey Moe! Last night was a blast! And how cool was that VIP section?” Kling came bursting in from the other room, her gear bag in hand.

“You’re very chipper this morning.” Moe said emphatically as she turned the pages of the paper. “But, yes, it was definitely a fun night.”

“You almost ready? We can’t be late for our team meeting. I don’t want to have to blame traffic again because you haven’t got yourself organized.”

“Who are you calling disorganized?” Moe quipped as she held her grocery bag containing her cleats and shin guards up in the air. She grinned broadly at Kling.

“Dork. I definitely know what I’m getting you for Christmas.” Kling shook her head in feigned disgust and grabbed the keys to the truck off the counter.

_______

Kling decided that if she just kept the conversation going, she didn’t have to overthink what happened the evening before in the club. She spent the majority of the night unable to sleep, running various scenarios through her head: _am I reading into things? What if Moe is just lonely and upset because of Eric. Maybe Moe has no idea how flirty she was being? What if I said something to her about how I’m feeling towards her? What if I just blurt out how I melt into a puddle of goo when I look into her brown eyes or when she rests her head on my shoulder?_ Eventually Kling fell asleep from introspective exhaustion, but a few hours sleep certainly hadn’t brought her any closer to an answer So, she went with the next best bet…distraction.

“So. I texted Jeff and Kim this morning and asked if Press and JJ could stay at the house after the game on Saturday. Of course they said yes, but I wanted to make sure they were ok with that. And then I talked to Press and she said that they weren’t flying back with the team until midday Sunday, so they had Saturday night off to hang out with us and stuff. I made a reservation at that steak house downtown that you like. I told Press she was paying since she has all her fancy endorsements.” Kling laughed at herself and kept rambling, “So we’ll see them after the game and I told them that no matter who wins there was to be no bragging or heckling. This was fun time to catch up, but you know if they win JJ will not let us hear the end of it. But they have been forewarned…”

Kling looked briefly at Moe who was chuckling quietly. “What?”

“So what you’re saying is that you made my weekend plans for me.” Moe said in a teasing tone.

“Um…yeah. Sorry about that. But you’re so chill and I need an agenda. My planning skills are a gift. Don’t knock ‘em Moe.”

“You plan, I follow.”

________

The team meeting and walk-through practice went well. It was another sweltering day in Houston and all were thankful to get out of the heat by mid-afternoon. Kling and Moe stopped by the grocery store on the way home to pick up food for dinner and the weekend. Kling was pretty good with the grill, so they picked up some chicken and veggies and planned on an evening dinner out on the patio.

________

Moe turned up the radio a little louder as Kling put the steak and veggies on the grill. The patio had a great dining area with twinkling lights…it was a great space for when the evenings cooled off a bit once the sun went down.  Moe looked up from her chair to see Kling dancing to the music. When Kling caught Moe’s eye she put the tongs up to her mouth like a microphone and began to sing out loud…badly. Moe knew it was Kling just being goofy; she was actually a pretty good singer, but her ‘bad’ out of tune singing always elicited a laugh from the taller girl.

“Is it almost done Kling? I’m starving!” Moe whined.

“Do NOT rush the chef Moe! Besides, what are you doing other than lounging about being your gorgeous self?”

It came out without Kling meaning to. And the words hung in the air. Kling immediately turned away from the grill towards Moe silently trying to devise some lame excuse for what she had just said.

“What’s that Kling?” Moe looked up from her phone. “JJ just sent me a text saying they were all settled in at the hotel.”

“Nothing. Nothing.” Kling exhaled in relief. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Ok, I’ll go fill the water glasses.” Moe said as she walked past Kling and headed through the sliding glass door into the kitchen.

________

“Wow, that was great Kling. You can be my personal chef anytime.” Moe folded her napkin and stood up to clear the dishes. As she walked towards the kitchen, Moe stopped and turned, “I was thinking of soaking in the hot tub before bed. I’m gonna run upstairs and change real quick.”

Kling thought for a minute. Sure she could join Moe in the hot tub and torture herself some more being feet from her crush in her bikini, or she could do the sensible, smart thing and just head to bed now. “That sounds like a blast!” _So much for sensibility._

_________

As Kling closed the slider behind her, she saw Moe already in the hot tub, her head leaning back, eyes shut. _God she’s beautiful._ Kling approached the pool deck, a towel wrapped around her lower half.

“How is it?” She inquired.

“Wooooonderful” Moe drawled “Like honestly, when I get a house the first thing I am getting is a hot tub. I could live in here.”

“You’d get kinda wrinkly don’t you think?” Kling teased.

“Ha ha ha, very funny.”

Kling removed her towel and slowly stepped into the tub.

“Kling, honestly. If there was an award for worst tan lines you would win hands down.”

“Well maybe if you stopped checking me out they wouldn’t bother you so much.” Kling retorted, tilting her head to the side and smiling as she sat down on the bench and let the water envelop her.

Moe immediately blushed. “I…I…I’m not checking you out. It was merely an observation.

“An observation because you were checking me out.” Kling continued to tease, half loving it because she was getting Moe all flustered and half because she realized that Moe _was_ actually checking her out.

“Quit it Kling!” Moe splashed water towards Kling.

“Sooooo mature Morgan. Tell me again how old you are. 12?” Kling splashed water back towards Moe.

“Who’s acting like a 12 year old now? Kling, you could pass for a 12 year old!”

“Low Blow Moe. Low Blow.” Kling began to furiously splash water in Moe’s direction and Moe followed with just as much playful intensity back towards the older girl.  They both began to laugh uncontrollably until Moe got a face full of water and began to cough loudly.

“Truce! Truce!!!” Moe yelled between coughs.

Kling stopped splashing. “You ok?”

“Yup.” Moe said after catching her breath. She looked up at Kling who had a genuine look of concern on her face. Moe grinned.

“Don’t you dare Moe!” Moe took one final swipe and got Kling right in the face with a sheet of water. Kling wiped her face with her hands, slowly opening one eye to look at Moe.

“You know I don’t like to lose Kling.” Normally Kling would have tried to retaliate in the name of competition, but this night, she let Moe win.

“I know, Moe.”

_______

After a little while longer letting their muscles relax and listening to the radio Kling regretted having to call it a night. She was exhausted and while she would have loved to stay up and hang with a swimsuit-clad Moe, she knew if her body was telling her it was tired, she had to listen.

“Sorry, I gotta head up to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Really? Ok. I guess I should head up soon too. I’ll take care of putting the cover on and cleaning up.”

“Thanks, Moe. Sleep tight.”

With that Kling stood up from the bench seat and began to climb out of the hot tub. Again, Moe found herself staring at Kling’s backside, as her leg muscles flexed to propel her out of the water. She watched as Kling wrapped her towel around her midsection and as the water dripped down Kling’s abs off her wet bikini top. She watched Kling walk away and close the sliding door behind her.

Moe exhaled before submerging herself underwater. As she broke the surface and reemerged she ran her hands through her hair before sitting back down and leaning against the side of the hot tub.  She found herself immediately longing for the shorter girl to return, to make her laugh, to see her smile. She knew this feeling. Except she’d never felt it quite this strong and it had never involved one of her friends. _Shit. I have a crush on a girl. I have a crush on Meghan._

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang time with JJ and Press lead to confessions.

“MOE! LET’S GO!!!” Kling yelled up the stairs towards the younger girl’s room.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Moe yelled as she raced down the stairs, pulling her hair up in to a wet bun.

Kling had spent the morning getting herself mentally ready for the game, a walk, Sudoku on a park bench near their house, some music. Moe on the other hand, in true chill Moe form, just got up and was ready to go. No real prep necessary, other than eating a healthy meal. Truth be told, while Moe was feeling relaxed about their game this afternoon, she was incredibly distracted by her realization of the evening before and was putting in all her efforts to focus on the game rather than the shorter girl now staring at her at the bottom of the stairs.

“It’s a good thing we live together or you’d never be on time for ANYTHING.” Kling said teasingly.

“I’ll drive.” Moe said as she grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter.

“Really? You never want to drive. To what do I owe this honor?”

“No reason, I just feel like driving.” She said as they made their way to the truck.

Actually, Moe thought if she was driving she couldn’t sit and stare at Kling for the whole car ride to the stadium. Driving would be a welcome distraction from all the thoughts running through her mind.

_________

The team played well, buoyed by good midfield play from Moe who was able to concentrate on soccer for the full 90 minutes. Although there was the moment after she got fouled where Kling raced over to check on her, putting her hand on her shoulder, and Moe’s heart fluttered.

In the end though, the Red Stars put two goals in the net to the Dash’s one, although Randy was happy with their overall play, much improved from the last time the two teams met.  While disappointed in the loss, Moe and Kling knew that the team was improving with each game together and that dulled the sting of losing. After the game they met up with JJ and Press, excited to hit the town and catch up. 

“Kling this place looks like something out of a movie!” Press announced as she and JJ walked into the lobby of the steakhouse. It was a very Houston steakhouse, as Kling referred to it, with big portions, lots of cowboy themed memorabilia and country music in the background. Once seated in their booth, JJ next to Moe, Press and Kling opposite them, it didn’t take long for JJ to take a dig at the day’s result.

“So, here we sit, yet only I can say that I’m sitting directly opposite a game winning goal scorer.”

“Wow, JJ” Kling said as she looked at her watch. “Less than 5 minutes before the smack talk. Moe said you would at least wait until the appetizers made it to the table.”

Moe shook her head as she looked at JJ. “I expected more from you. Alas, you have let me down again.”

“Drinks ladies?” the waitress interrupted.

All four of them looked at each other silently, with a ‘if you will, I will’ kind of look. Finally Kling broke the ice, “I’ll have a Corona.”

“Can I see your ID please?”

Kling chuckled and handed the waitress her license.

“Oh. Sorry. No problem.”

Kling smiled. She was used to it. She always said that she’s going to get carded until she’s in her 40s, and she’ll probably be right.

_____________

Dinner conversation ranged from post-World Cup obligations, odd fan requests, cool things they each got to do, and dealing with the mental and physical fatigue.  Kling was on a particular roll, sincerely talking about her discomfort with the changes but knowing that it was a role she needed to accept to grow the game. All four of them agreed.  Moe of course spent the whole dinner listening intently to Kling, watching her hands as they moved around animatedly and her lips as she spoke.

_She’s really smart. Like REALLY smart. Why have I not noticed this before? God her forearms and wrists…they are so strong. She’s so cute when she gets all fired up and passionate when she talks. Her lips, her smile…they’re perfect._

“Moe! Earth to Moe!” JJ said.

“What?” Moe said confused, suddenly snapping back to reality.

“I said I’m going to go check out the jukebox. Want to come? You now more country songs than I do. I don’t want to be accused of making crappy choices and then having Kling tell me how crappy they are for the rest of the night.”

Kling feigned innocence.  “Would I do that JJ? Never.”

“Sure. I’ll help you.” And with that JJ and Moe scooted out of their booth seats and headed off towards the bar.

“You wanna tell me what that’s all about?” Press said as soon as JJ and Moe were out of earshot.

“What’s what all about?”

“You and Moe. The Kling and Moe mutual adoration show.”

“Mutual adoration show. I have no idea what you’re talking about Christen.”

“Kling, I may be on the quieter side, but that’s because I’m busy observing and taking in my surroundings. And what I’ve _observed_ over the course of this meal is that you have the hots for Moe.”

Kling avoided eye contact.

“And I think Moe has a crush on you too.”

“What? Kling said loudly. “You’re full of it Press. We’re teammates, roommates, that’s all.”

“Oh really? Than why did they two of you just spend the last 90 minutes finishing each other’s sentences, talking about each other incessantly, and hanging on each other’s words. Not to mention the staring. Lord, the staring. You are not as subtle as you think Kling. It’s not your strong suit.”

Kling just looked across the table at Press wide-eyed.

“So do you want to fess up, or should I just keep talking?” Press leaned back and put her hands behind her head.

Kling exhaled and slowly looked up at Christen. And then it all came out in one big ramble, “Chris. I like her. Like really like her. No. That’s not even the truth… I love her. I’ve fallen in love with her.” Kling wrung her hands. “It’s been so hard working and living together not to cross that line, be respectful, you know? Because as far as I know, she’s straight. Sure sometimes she make flirty comments and she asked me to slow dance with her…”

Christen raised an eyebrow.

“but that’s all it is. She’s just curious. She can’t have feelings for me. And I certainly can’t tell her how I feel. It would ruin our friendship. And I _love_ our friendship. I can’t imagine her not being around, and telling her would jeopardize that. I’m not willing to take that risk.” Kling exhaled again in relief after finally saying it all out loud.

“Kling. I understand your trepidation. I can’t imagine what it’s like to fall in love with your best friend, seeing them everyday and not being able to tell them how you really feel. Bottling up your feelings thinking you are sparing yourself the pain of potential disappointment. But I have to be honest, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed. Maybe try opening up your heart to the possibility of Moe feeling the same way. I’m not saying that you need to make some bold declaration or ultimatum, just let yourself relax a little bit. Maybe flirt a bit?

“Press, you know I have no game. You’ve said it yourself. My attempts at being smooth usually crash in burn into awkward exchanges and silences.”

“True. Strike that. Maybe just start out small. A compliment or two. Baby steps to test the waters.”

 ___________

“Hey JJ, can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course.”

JJ flipped through the options on the jukebox, pushing buttons every so often to change pages. Moe nervously rolled the quarters around in her hand.

“I think I have a crush on someone.”

“Really? That’s awesome Moe. I’m happy to hear you’re moving on from Eric. So who’s the guy? Anyone I know?”

“That’s the thing.”

“What’s the thing?” JJ turned to talk to face Moe and leaned on the jukebox frame.

“Yes, you know them.”

“Okaaaaay.”

“It’s not a guy. It’s a girl.”

“Okay.” JJ nodded and gave Moe a reassuring look. “You gonna tell me who or are we going to play 20 questions?”

Moe took a deep breath. “Meghan. It’s Meghan.” Tears began to well in her eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey.” JJ said as she pulled Moe in for a hug, “why the tears? There’s no reason for those. Moe, you can’t help who you have feelings for. And, well, if I do say so myself, I think Kling’s a pretty good catch. As are you!”

Moe pulled back, eyes slightly swollen, looked JJ in the face and smiled.  

“It’s just…now I don’t know what to do. Does she even think of me that way? What if I said something and ruined our friendship? I love the way things are now. I don’t want that to change! But then I look at her and I get those butterflies. And she’s so kind and thoughtful. I mean she’s such a _good_ person J, like in every way. I love being around her. I don’t want to screw that up, but…well…so the other night, we were at a club with the girls and we were slow dancing…”

“Slow dancing? The two of you?”

“Yeah, and it was amazing. I found myself hoping that she would kiss me. That didn’t happen of course, but I wanted it to. And when the song stopped, I felt empty. I wanted to hold her again. I never felt quite that way with Eric. This is...it's different. Better different.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve got a crush.” JJ smirked. “Listen. While I’ve never been in your shoes, I can tell you that I think life is too short to not share love with someone. Whatever form that may take. For you two that may be friendship, or it may be more. I say follow your heart.”

Moe smiled again. “Oh I’m gonna pick that song.” Moe put a quarter in the machine and pressed a few buttons. “Thanks JJ. We’d better get back to the table or they’re going to think we ditched them.”

___________

The song Moe selected began to play as she and JJ returned to their booth.

“Hey, I know this song!” Kling exclaimed.

“Of course, I picked the one song on there that you knew.”

“Do I know this one?” Press asked.

“It’s ‘Something More’ by Sugarland. Sometimes I hear Kling singing it in the shower.”

 “At least I can carry a tune. This one,” Kling pointed at Moe, “get out your earplugs. Good thing she has her looks to distract you from her horrible singing.”

Press shot Kling a knowing look. JJ smiled as she noticed Moe blush.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proximity leads to a good night's sleep.

“Here let me help.” JJ walked over to Kling, helping her unfold the sleeper sofa in the living room.

JJ and Kling silently put sheets on the mattress with Kling putting on the final touch by placing her pillow from her room at the head of the bed.

“You sure you’re okay with this? I feel like we’re putting you out.”

“No. No. No. You and Christen are guests. And you know Christen is about her sleep and her silence and all that crap…I’m happy to give her my room.  This will be fine.” As Kling sat down on the sofa bed the springs creaked and she sunk into the middle.

JJ raised an eyebrow.

“It’s FINE. I can sleep just about anywhere. You know that. It’s a gift of the frequent traveler.” Kling reassured.

“Ok, but you just forfeited your right to complain in the morning! Night Kling.” JJ made her way towards the stairwell.

“Night JJ.”

___________

 _Dear Lord she snores like an elephant._ Moe sat up in bed and looked at JJ. JJ was blissfully asleep, no idea that you could likely hear her snoring down the block. Moe laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Her muscles ached from the game and all she wanted was to get some rest. She tried poking JJ in her side, but all that seemed to do was make her snore louder, if that was even possible.

Quietly, Moe slipped out from under the blankets, grabbed her pillow, and slowly opened her door into the hallway. She tip toed down the stairs trying to be quiet, although she likely didn’t need to, as JJ’s snoring was radiating down the stairwell. As she turned the corner into the living room she saw Kling curled up on the sleeper sofa.

Moe made her way through the living room, using the moonlight streaming through the windows to light her way, and reached to the back of the sofa to get the throw blanket. She sat down in the recliner and ever so slowly tried to lean it back, trying not to make any noise that may disturb Kling.

“What are you doing?” Kling said sleepily as she looked over in Moe’s direction with one eye open and the other shut.

“Crap. Sorry. Go back to bed. I’m just going to sleep in the recliner. JJ’s snoring is keeping me up.”

“That’s ridiculous Moe. That thing will make your back hurt even more than it already does. Come over here. There’s plenty of room.” Kling began to scoot over and patted the empty area of mattress next to her in a sleepy haze.

For a moment Moe hesitated. She began to analyze what was transpiring and then stopped herself. _Just go with it Moe. Don’t worry._ What she did know is that as soon as she climbed under the covers she immediately felt relaxed and at ease. It wasn’t long until they both were sound asleep.

________

As Kling stirred, she nuzzled her face into the head of hair next to her.  The sun had started to shine through the windows across the sofa bed and she could feel the warmth on her exposed arms. Slowly she lifted her head and became aware of her surroundings. Her right arm was around Moe’s waist, Moe’s arm atop it, their fingers interlaced. One of her legs was draped over Moe’s, her foot dangling in the air. She set her head back down on the pillow and felt Moe’s ribcage rise and fall against her chest, noting the peaceful rhythm. She inhaled deeply to take in the smell of her hair. _This is perfect._ Part of her knew she should untangle herself, but she wanted things to stay as they were…at least for a little while longer.

She fell back asleep.

____________

Moe slowly opened her eyes, uncertain of what time it was and very groggy. She felt warm and cozy; well-rested. As she went to stretch her achy legs, she felt something on top of them.  She opened her eyes fully and assessed the situation. Her arm was on top of Kling’s, their hands intertwined, almost looking like an effort on her part to pull Kling closer. She could feel Kling’s breath on her neck, slowly, quietly inhaling and exhaling. Despite the blanket no longer covering either of them, she felt a warmth radiating over her body. Much to her surprise, she didn’t panic, she just took a moment to let it all sink in. _This is perfect._ She didn’t want to move for fear of losing contact with the shorter girl.  

She fell back asleep.

_______________

“Hold up.” Christen reached her hand out to the side to stop JJ as the turned the corner into the kitchen.

As JJ stood on her tiptoes to see over Christen’s shoulder, she saw what had made her teammate grind to a halt.

There were Kling and Moe, each on their sides facing each other, Kling’s head nestled under Moe’s chin with her right hand resting on Moe’s hip, holding her close. Moe’s legs were intertwined with Meghans.

“Well, that’s…interesting.” JJ said softly “and kinda cute.” She turned to Press and shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Christen held her index finger up to her lips and whispered, “let’s not make a big deal when they wake up. I have a feeling Kling will be embarrassed.”

“Why? It’s not like she meant to.”

Christen raised an eyebrow and looked at JJ.

“Aaaaah.” JJ said in sudden realization. “that makes it even MORE interesting.” JJ said excitedly clapping her hands together quickly.

“Shhhh! You’ll wake them!” Press chastised JJ.

“Too late.” Kling said in an irritated monotone voice with her eyes still closed. Moe tried to curl up tighter into Kling.

“Sorry!” JJ and Press said in unison as they made their way into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Kling opened her eyes as she felt Moe begin to move her legs. As her eyes focused, she realized the position they were in and quickly retracted her hand from Moe’s side. Moe lifted her head slightly as Kling pulled her head away, and looked down at the shorter girl as she rubbed her eyes.

“Morning.” Moe said unfazed by their proximity.

“Morning.” _God she’s gorgeous._ Kling reached up and tucked a piece of Moe’s hair behind her ear. Moe closed her eyes again, leaning into the touch of Kling’s hand on her skin. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah.” She paused, “I did.” Moe said this in an almost surprised tone, acknowledging how calm and comforted she felt next to Meghan.

Moe smiled shyly as she looked into Kling’s eyes. “That’s the best I’ve slept in I don’t know how long.”

“You guys want pancakes or eggs?” Press hollered from the kitchen.

“Both!” Kling yelled back. “We should get up…” she said reluctantly, “be good hosts and all that stuff.”

“I suppose so.”

Moe got up and pulled the blanket back onto the sofa bed as Kling sat upright and took a moment to get her bearings. Kling sighed deeply as she watched Moe walk away to join JJ and Christen. Moe turned back and gave Kling a small smile. Kling smiled back and ran her hands through her hair. _I need to say something before I burst. This is torture._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kling and Moe get a pep talk.

“So. You want to talk about it?”

Kling and Christen were seated outside at the patio table after finishing breakfast. JJ and Moe had retreated to the kitchen to do dishes. 

“Not really. I mean what am I supposed to say? It’s not like I went to sleep last night assuming I was going to wake up with her in my arms.” Kling said sarcastically with her head in her hands.

“I know, I know.” Press said gently. “You two looked really comfortable together. I don’t mean that in a pervy ‘I was checking you both out’ kind of way. It just…well…you both looked so content. Even JJ made a comment.”

“She did? What did you say?”

“I told her we shouldn’t make a big deal about it because I thought you might be embarrassed.”

“Correct assumption. It was a private moment.”

“But she also got really excited about the fact that the two of you were in fact, having a ‘private moment’ as you called it.”

“Huh?” Kling raised her head up from her hands and looked curiously at Christen.

“Kling. I REALLY don’t think you need to be so worried about Moe rejecting you if you tell her you have feelings for her. Judging from JJ’s response and your interactions with Moe, I just…well, I think the risk of being honest with her will be worth the reward. That’s all.”

“You think?” Kling had a look of both relief and hopefulness in her eyes. “Because the way things are right now…it’s stressing me out. Trying to figure out what every interaction means, am I reading too much into things, what if I screw up our friendship?”

“Meghan. Stop. Just tell her.” Press smiled as she reached across the table and patted the back of Kling’s hand.

___________

“So. You want to talk about it?” JJ asked Moe as they rinsed off the dishes and began loading the dishwasher.

“What’s to say? I didn’t seek her out and expect to end up cuddling with her. I was just trying to get away from your horrid snoring.” Moe snapped a dishtowel against JJ’s arm playfully.

“But you DID end up cuddling with her, and, well…you both looked so happy. It was cute!”

“How LONG were you both standing there watching us JJ?” Moe gave her a stern look.

“Long enough to see that there’s something there…on both sides. Moe. It’s so obvious that Kling adores you. That being said, I don’t think she’ll ever outright tell you that even if she wanted to.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I dunno, just something Press mentioned about how Kling would be embarrassed if we made fun of the two of you snuggling. I mean you see how private she is about her relationships. Plus you’re her friend. That’s tricky territory…the same confusion you’re feeling, I’m pretty sure she’s feeling too.”

Moe sighed. “You really think she has feelings for me? Like, in THAT way?”

“Oh yeah.” JJ said definitively.

“It was a really nice way to wake up.” Moe mused. She looked out the sliding glass doors towards Kling. “She really is amazing, JJ. Everything is better when she’s around.”

JJ smiled. “Then tell her that.” JJ opened her arms wide and embraced Moe. “It will be worth it.”

_____________


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie in the park begins to give Kling confidence.

Moe had spent the last two days working on a final assignment for her college coursework, with her only breaks being to eat and practice. In some ways, it felt like being back at UVA, except this time she had Kling as her personal caretaker.

“I brought you a snack.” Kling said as she put a plate of veggies and hummus down in front of Moe at the dining room table. Moe had her laptop open, books and papers spread out in what was certainly some semblance of order, although it definitely looked otherwise.

“Kling. How often did you eat while you were studying?”

“Um, pretty much the whole time.”

“That’s what I thought. It’s very sweet, but you just brought me a snack an hour ago.” She smiled.

“Well, you’re working hard, using all those brain cells and stuff. Just appease me and eat the carrots, Moe.”

Moe sighed and grabbed a carrot stick and took a bite. “Mmmmmmm. Thank you carrot for making me smarter...” she drawled.

“Now you’re just mocking me.”

“Yes. Yes I am.” She grinned. “But in all seriousness, thanks for your support the last two days. It’s been much harder than I thought trying to balance work and school.” Moe sighed as she took her hands off the keyboard and surveyed all the books and papers that surrounded her. “But it’s worth it, right?” She looked at Kling.

“I think what you need is a break. I saw in the paper that they show movies in the park on Monday nights. A dinner picnic and fresh air. What’s not to like about that?”

“Yeah. A break would be good. And an evening under the stars watching a movie sounds wonderful.”

“It’s a plan. And you don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll take care of all of it. You just need to be ready to go at 7:30.”

“I think I can manage that.” Moe turned back to her computer screen and started typing again.

_I think I just asked her on a date. Well maybe not a date, but a dinner picnic movie is a very ‘date’ thing to do. Ok Meghan, here’s your chance to impress._

___________________

“Wow. This is more popular than I thought it would be. It’s packed!” Kling exclaimed as they navigated their way through the various blankets and chairs already set up on the grass.

“How about right over there?” Moe gestured towards an open spot on a slight hill to the right of the large movie screen. Kling had insisted on carrying all their gear - a blanket, a bag and a cooler with their food - and was now regretting it as she tried to dodge moviegoers.

“You sure you don’t want some help?” Moe asked for probably the fifth time.

“Nope! Nope! I got it…the mission of the evening is for you to relax and that includes no heavy lifting.” Kling lifted the cooler up over her head trying to avoid two kids as they ran past them.

Once they reached the spot Kling set the cooler down and laid out the blanket.

Moe sat down. “Not a bad view. Hey, do we even know what the movie IS this evening?”

“You didn’t notice the signs in the parking lot? Geez Moe, your brain really is fried. It’s the Sound of Music. Who doesn’t love the Sound of Music?”

“Ummmm.” Moe paused.

“DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE SOUND OF MUSIC. MORGAN BRIAN!”

“I have never seen the Sound of Music,” she said sheepishly.

“Did they not have television on the island growing up? Or a video rental store? I need to speak to your mother about this. What kind of person grows up and hasn’t seen the Sound of Music?”

“Me apparently?” Moe shrugged her shoulders.

Kling shook her head in mock disgust as she began to unpack the cooler. Moe watched in awe as she slowly laid out plates and napkins and removed a series of containers. Kling pulled out antipasti, cheese and crackers, sweet potato chips and gourmet sandwiches. She even pulled out mini bottles of wine.

“Where did all of this come from?”

“I went to the store while you were in the shower and getting ready.” Kling smiled proudly.

“Wow. This looks fantastic! I’m feeling spoiled!” She reached over and placed her hand on top of Kling’s. “Thank you. This was really thoughtful.”

Kling blushed. “You’re welcome. It’s easy to do these types of things when you care about someone.” _Oops. Meghan that may have been a little too much. But it’s TRUE. You’re just being honest._  

“That’s very true.” Moe rubbed her hand on Kling’s as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

 _WELCOME EVERYONE!_ The announcement over the loudspeaker made them both spin their heads around to face the stage, Moe’s hand breaking contact with Kling’s. _HOPE YOU’RE READY TO ENJOY TONIGHT’S MOVIE, the CLASSIC ‘SOUND OF MUSIC’!_

Kling and Moe shuffled themselves around on the blanket as the lights in the park went dark and the screen lit up.

_________________________

Moe snickered.

“What?” Kling said as she turned to her left. They were both lying down at this point, plates covered in crumbs, happy they had chosen the spot on the slight incline as it allowed them to lean back while still being able to see the screen.

“I can see you mouthing all the words, you know.”

“That’s because I KNOW all the words Moe.”

“Apparently.”

“If you want I can get up and start singing the next musical number; you know, really embarrass you, if that’s what you’re hoping for…I could bust out my high school musical theater skills…” She began to sit up.

“NO! NO! NO!” Moe whispered as she placed her arm across Kling’s torso to keep her from actually going through with her threat of total humiliation. “I’m sorry I made fun of you!” she pleaded.

“Okay. I’ll cut you a break, but just this one time. Anymore mocking and I’m going full on Julie Andrews.” Kling smirked as she lay back down.

______________________

The air had cooled off, but Moe could still feel the heat radiating off Kling’s body as they lay millimeters apart on the blanket. Each time she glanced to her right she couldn’t help but smile at how happy Kling looked, eyes fixated on the screen, but no longer mouthing the dialogue. Seeing Kling happy made her happy and she could feel her heartbeat begin to race. She slid her right hand over and placed it on top of Kling’s left hand. Kling immediately felt the warmth of Moe’s hand and her breath hitched slightly. After registering that this was not an accidental touch, she turned her head to find Moe staring at her. Moe interlaced their fingers and turned her head back to face the movie screen. Kling smiled broadly. Maybe Press was right after all.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now or never...

Kling had been especially quiet the car ride home, which worried Moe as she stared out the window as they pulled onto the side street approaching home. _I shouldn’t have held her hand. Now she’s freaking out. Silence is not a good thing._

In fact, the silence was because Kling was running various scenarios through her head of what to do. Should she just blurt out her feelings? Try to make some grand romantic gesture? Feeling Moe’s hand in her own had given her the assurance she needed to finally act on these feelings she had been suppressing for months. Yet, she didn’t want to say or do too much, perhaps she just needed to reciprocate the gesture and see if Moe would take the next step.

Kling pulled the truck into the driveway, put it in park and turned off the headlights. She looked over at Moe who was still staring out the window. As they both got out of the truck, Kling nervously made small talk.

“It’s still so hot out. This place is like living in a swamp.”

“Mmmhmm.” Moe said absentmindedly. She was still trying to make heads of tails of what she knew Kling was ruminating about the whole ride home.

Kling walked to the truck bed and removed the cooler and bag, setting them on the pavement. She looked up to see Moe standing in the middle of the driveway looking up at the small crescent moon and a star-filled night sky.

“Beautiful, huh?” Moe said as she looked back at Kling.

“You have no idea.”

Kling wasn’t talking about the moon.

“Follow me.” She extended her hand towards the taller girl after tucking the blanket under her other arm.

Moe looked at her with curiosity, focusing her eyes on Kling’s small, outstretched hand. After a few seconds of contemplation she clasped their hands together. Her heartbeat accelerated.

Kling led Moe through the gate in the wooden fence into the back yard. She let go of Moe’s hand to lay out the blanket on the grass, now covered with dew, and then motioned to Moe to sit down. Moe looked at her with a quizzical look.

“We can look at the stars.” Kling smiled as she sat down.

Moe sat down beside the smaller girl and they both leaned back in unison. Instinctively, they both reached out at the same time to intertwine their hands again. The clouds and haze of the day had broken as the night cooled off and the sky was sparkling with what seemed like an endless number of stars. As their eyes continued to adjust to the darkness it seemed like more and more stars would appear, punctuated by the occasional satellite they could follow as it slowly made it’s path across the night sky. They sat in silence for several minutes, taking it all in, each one hesitant to break the quiet. 

Moe slowly turned her head to the side to look at Meghan. Her hair was a bit ruffled, likely from wearing her hoodie at the park, and her lips glistened. Moe squeezed Kling’s hand a little tighter. Kling turned her head to the side and looked at Moe. Their eyes met and Kling, knowingly or not, averted her stare to Moe’s lips ever so quickly, before meeting her eyes again.

 “Hi.” Moe said in almost a breathless whisper as she leaned onto her side. She reached her hand to Kling’s cheek staring at the older girl’s lips. Her heartbeat raced as she looked into Meghan’s eyes, trying to gauge her response. Kling slowly closed her eyes with a small grin appearing on her face as she leaned her cheek into the touch of Moe’s hand.

Kling opened her eyes and gave Morgan an almost pleading look. Kling was not going to make the first move. This had to be Moe’s decision, as they both knew the potential ramifications on both their personal and professional relationship. This could change everything. Kling took a steadying breath.

Morgan leaned in and both their eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss and Moe felt a warmth wash over her body that she had never experienced before. Kling hesitated, almost in shock that what she had wanted for so many months was actually happening, and then reached her hand up to Morgan’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb as she gently kissed the taller girl back.  After a few seconds Kling slowly pulled away, despite wanting so much more, knowing that she needed to let Moe set the pace. Kling opened her eyes as she slid her hand down to Moe’s waist.

“Woah.” Moe exclaimed breathlessly as she opened her eyes and continued to stare at Kling’s lips. Her own lips were buzzing and she could feel her racing pulse in her ears.

“Yeah, that.” Kling whispered back, herself in a daze, her thumb rubbing along Moe’s hipbone. “I’ve been wanting to do that for the _longest_ time.” She said sincerely.

“Yeah?” Moe almost sounded surprised.

“Mmmhmm.” Kling nodded her head gently. “I…I…I just…” she stammered, earning an endearing look from Moe. It wasn’t often that Kling was at a shortage for words. “Everything is better when you’re around.” Sure, it wasn’t the romantic expression of her feelings she had devised in her head on the trip home from the park, but given the adoring smile she got as a reaction from Morgan, it would do for now. She leaned in and gently kissed Morgan again. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Meghan." 

_______________


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding time to be together can be a challenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mourning the "break up" of KlingenMoe on the Dash...at least we still have the fanfic.

“I don’t like these shirts they make us wear.” Moe said as she adjusted the collar of the Dash polo shirt in the mirror. Kling was sitting on the vanity of their shared bathroom bemused by Moe’s declaration.

“I like them! So versatile. You can pop the collar…” Kling said playfully as she lifted her collar, “do the full on button up,” she buttoned the top button and folded the collar down, “or just go old school,” she unbuttoned the top button and adjusted the v-neck.

Moe tilted her head to the side and gave Kling a ‘quit mocking me’ look.

“Yeah, no. You're right. They suck.” Kling laughed. “But you gotta rock what you got. Thank goodness the hair flow is on point.” She turned her head to catch a glimpse in the mirror. “Yup, I’m good.” She turned back to Moe.

Moe looked at Kling, shaking her head side to side slowly, sliding over to stand in front of the shorter girl.

“Yes, you’re good.” Moe leaned in, placing her hands on the vanity top on either side of Kling. She hesitated, stopping mere millimeters from Kling’s lips, teasing Kling a bit, before bridging the gap and kissing her. Kling wrapped her legs around Moe’s torso and placed her hands on Moe’s hips, pulling the taller girl closer towards her as she kissed her back with equal intensity.

___________

The past few weeks had flown by since they first kissed under the stars. The Van Gundys had returned from vacation, so they no longer had the house to themselves. They had traveled to away games in Kansas City and New York, and done a series of media appearances. They hadn’t explicitly had an in-depth conversation about it, but they both were managing balancing their personal and professional relationship quite well. After hanging around with Ali and Ashlyn and Ella and Erin, they saw what worked and what didn’t. Their only potential stumbling block was if they were assigned to be roommates on the road, which thankfully did not happen. That would have been a tough situation to navigate without having to explain why they no longer wanted to room together. When they were at Dash events they were just teammates and almost went out of their way to interact with the other players…they were probably spending less time together than before they had gotten together, but they didn’t want to raise any suspicion.

That was something they _had_ talked about…it was all so new and they were enjoying it just being the two of them; no need to put more pressure on themselves. It _was_ hard though…even when it was just the two of them out in public they did their best to act like just friends. Since the World Cup they found themselves being recognized more and more. They weren’t sure they would know how to handle a fan seeing them walking hand in hand or having a romantic dinner out at a local restaurant. This of course made finding time to be alone together challenging. But they both liked the challenge; it added a sense of adventure to the relationship.  The truck was their primary place of refuge and the scene of more than a few makeout sessions.  And then there was the time Moe planted a chaste kiss on Kling’s lips as they rode the elevator up to their floor after the game against the Flash; a reward for her goal line save (Kling seemed to have a knack for that). 

__________

And now here they were in their bathroom trying to steal a few moments together before heading to a Dash event for season ticket holders.

Moe pulled away from Kling’s lips and found her way down the shorter girl’s neck to her pulse point. She sucked gently, earned a moan from Meghan. Moe had discovered this spot a week or so ago, noting how merely brushing Kling’s skin made her melt and her ears turn red and hot. Even better, Moe took note of how the spot just happened to coincide with the mole on the side of Kling’s neck, like a pirate’s treasure map with an ‘x marks the spot’. She couldn’t avoid it now knowing how much it turned Kling on when she kissed her there.

As Moe continued kissing Kling’s neck and behind her ear, Kling lowered her hands from Moe’s hips and slid them into the younger girl’s back pockets. The next time Kling and Moe’s lips touched Kling squeezed her hands and pulled Moe even closer to her, wrapping her legs around her waist tighter. She deepened the kiss, finding Morgan’s tongue as she felt her pulse race.  She removed her hands from Moe’s pockets and found the bottom hem of her shirt. She played with the edges of it as they continued to kiss, the intensity of which continued to grow with each passing second. She slipped her hand under the shirt, feeling the warmth of the Morgan’s skin as she heard the taller girl moan in response.

“GIRLS! Dinner is ready!”

Both girls broke apart, startled by Kim yelling from the top of the stairway.

“Shit.” Kling said breathlessly as she leaned her head on Moe’s shoulder, the taller girl practically holding her upright. Kling looked up at Moe, noting how dark and intense her eyes were. Moe was trying to catch her breath. Kling lifted her head off Moe’s shoulder and sighed.

“Oh man.” Moe said as she closed her eyes to regain her focus. She knew if Kim hadn’t interrupted them she would have kept going. Kling’s hands on her bare skin had sent shivers down her spine. She immediately began to crave her touch again. She opened her eyes to see Kling pouting her lips, obviously equally disappointed that their time together had come to an end.

Kling leaned forward towards Moe’s ear “to be continued.” she said seductively before she jumped off the counter and headed for the door. The butterflies in Moe’s stomach went wild.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separating life and work is challenging.

“I missed you.” Kling whispered into Moe’s ear as she stood on her tiptoes, embracing the taller girl.

“Missed you too.” Moe said, holding the hug a little longer than typical amongst friends.

Kling had just arrived on her flight from Pittsburgh to Birmingham, where the National Team was prepping for a game against Haiti in two days. Moe had arrived a little earlier than most of her teammates, flying in from Charlottesville and spending some time with her extended family who were from the area.

“So who are we waiting on?”

“Um JJ and Carli are on a flight from Philly and HAO is flying in from Chapel Hill. That’s it I think. Then we can head to the hotel."

Kling smiled as she looked at Moe. Skype was fine, she was still beautiful on Skype, but in person it was just so much better. Moe smiled back.

“Hey nerds!” HAO yelled emerging from baggage claim. She gave big hugs to both Kling and Moe, almost spilling her coffee in the process. “I just left Carli and JJ down there signing autographs…freaking Carli man, we may have to call in the troops to extract her from the crowd.”

Eventually Carli and JJ made their way to curbside pick-up where the team van was waiting.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Carli repeated as she loaded her luggage into the back of the van.

“No worries Superstar.” Kling teased. Carli shot her a death stare. Carli have been getting more attention than she was used to, but she definitely was still a reluctant star.

___________

“Really?” Kling whined as she got her room assignment. “JJ? Have you heard how loud she snores?”

Becky snickered. “Here Kling.” She handed her a package of earplugs. “She was my roommate in Chattanooga. You’ll thank me later.”

Of course there was a reason for putting them together. They both had volunteered to go to College Gameday in Tuscaloosa tomorrow and it required getting up early and being on a different schedule than their teammates. Kling and JJ were both super excited; they both loved football and this was definitely one public appearance they could both get psyched up for.

At dinner time Moe and Kling met up, all settled into their rooms and one team meeting already under their belt. Moe was rooming with Ali which meant that Ali would be spending most of her time with Ashlyn, not that Ali and Moe didn’t get along, but Moe was secretly hoping this arrangement would give her and Kling a little alone time.  It had been several weeks since the NWSL season had ended and with Kling back in Pittsburgh and her trying to finish up coursework at UVA, they hadn’t seen each other for what, in Moe’s mind, seemed like forever.

“You want to watch Netflix later?” Moe asked Kling as she reached under the table and gave Kling’s leg a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, that sounds like a blast” Kling responded, trying to steady her breath so as not to give away what was going on under the tablecloth. However, nobody at the table was even paying attention to their conversation. As far as they knew, this was typical Kling and Moe, nothing more, nothing less.

___________

“I’m going to Moe’s room!” Kling yelled through the bathroom door as JJ was taking a shower. She heard the shower turn off. The door to the bathroom slowly opened, steam pouring out into the hotel room. JJ stuck her head out to look at Kling.

“Oh really?” JJ said with a smirk on her face. “Whatcha gonna do??” She winked.

“Honestly JJ? We are PROFESSIONALS. We’re going to watch Netflix. That’s all. Scout’s honor.” Kling held up two fingers in the scout salute.

“You do realize she tells me everything Kling. Like, everything. I’ll know if you’re lying!” She shooed the shorter girl off and closed the bathroom door.

Kling knocked gently on Moe and Ali’s door.

Moe opened the door and smiled. “Come in.”

Kling took a quick survey of the room.

“She’s not here. She and Ashlyn when to a movie with Syd and Alex and Tobin.” Moe walked back over the shorter girl and hugged her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. “It’s nice to hold you. You have no idea how much I missed this.” She said sincerely.

Kling leaned into the embrace knowing that this was all that could happen between them over the next few days. They were here to work…and sticking just to work was much harder than she had ever imagined.

Moe broke the silence. “Comedy, Action or Drama?”

“Comedy” Kling replied. Maybe if she were distracted laughing she wouldn’t be focusing on how hot Moe looked in her cut off denim shorts and tank top with the hem that exposed just a hint of her toned abs. _Christ, why did she have to wear that outfit, those freaking shorts kill me._

Moe got out her laptop and queued up ‘Parks and Recreation’ as Kling sat down on the floor at the foot of Moe’s bed.

“Is that comfortable?”

“No.” she said honestly, “But if we sit up there,” she motioned to the bed, “I can’t promise myself that I will keep this ‘professional’. Better safe than sorry.” She smiled apologetically.

“I know. This is harder than I thought it was going to be.” She paused. “You look gorgeous by the way.”

“Not helping Morgan.” Kling pleaded.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But I had to say it. I’ll stop.” She pressed play and they both leaned back against the foot of the bed, keeping several inches of space between themselves.

______________

JJ and Kling found themselves sitting on the edge of the set at ESPN’s College Gameday, watching Carli get mic’d up for an interview. Kling’s phone buzzed. A smile formed on her face as she quickly began typing back.

“So. Things seem to be going well with you two.” JJ got no response. “Kling!”

“Huh?” Kling pulled her nose out of her phone and looked at JJ bewildered.

“I _said_ : things seem to be going well with you two. My God Kling you’re a life size heart eye emoji right now.”

“Very funny J. But yeah things are good. Really good. I have no idea how I got so lucky. She’s pretty great, you know?”

JJ chuckled. “Yeah, I know. She seems really happy. You’re all she talks about. “

“Really? I am?” Kling beamed.

“Yeah dude. It’s pretty clear she adores you.”

“I just wish we could spend more time together. I don’t know how everyone on this team does it…juggling the job, the appearances, and the distance…not to mention Moe trying to finish up her coursework. And the thing is here we are, in the same place, and we can’t really even take advantage of that! I mean we aren’t exactly at the Ali and Ash stage.” Kling suddenly realized she was rambling. She sighed. “Sorry J, didn’t mean to go on that little rant.”

“No need to apologize Kling. And yes, it is hard. Zach and I work hard on our relationship and we try to make the most of the time that we do have together. I think you just need to be committed to trying your best to make time for each other. And honestly, I find that when you do find time to be together it is all the more sweet. You’re present in the moment and distractions seem fewer and farther between. It will be fine. I have no doubt that the two of you will continue to find ways to spend time together.”

“Thanks J. It’s really great to know that we’ve got friends rooting for us.

___________

The game the next day wasn’t much of a contest, although Kling did find herself getting pretty heated after some cheap fouls by the young Haitian team. She didn’t appreciate getting gang tackled and hitting the turf hard on more than one occasion. It was clear after the game was over that she was still pretty fired up and not to mention pretty sore.

“I mean seriously, what the fuck _was_ that?” Kling exclaimed to Alex as they sat in the ice bath post-game.

“Calm down Kling. What’s done is done. I know you were ticked that they had some cheap fouls on me, but you didn’t have to karate chop the kid.”

“Hey, I was just standing up for you…and it wasn’t a full-on karate chop, it was just a ‘quit it with the cheap shots to our world-class forward’ chop to the ribs. You know, just letting her know she was on notice.” Kling grinned a big toothy smile.

“You’re a piece of work Kling.” Alex said matter-of-factly. “And that’s alright by me.”

Kling’s attention was suddenly to the door as she saw Moe and Becky walk in.

“Time’s up polar bears!” Becky exclaimed.

Alex and Kling each let out sighs of relief, anxious to rid themselves of this necessary post-game torture. Kling wrapped a towel around her torso, making eye contact with Moe they walked past each other.  They each looked back over their shoulders as they passed by. Kling winked at Moe. Moe felt her heart skip a beat.

___________

The next morning Kling was awoken by JJ as she was packing up her luggage and cleaning things up.

"JJ, we have like two hours until breakfast and then our rides to the airport. What gives?”

Just then there was a knock on the door. JJ closed up her suitcase, grabbed her phone and purse, and opened the door. “She’s all yours.” Kling heard her say before hearing the door close and the security bar latch.

“Hey babe.” Moe stood at the foot of the bed as Kling peered out from under the covers.

“Hey there.” A huge smile swept across Kling’s face. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing you again for a few weeks, so I thought perhaps we could spend a little more time together before we have to head out.” Moe walked around the side of the bed and lifted the blanket. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed next to the defender.

“Moe. I thought we were going to behave when we’re in situations like this.”

“Who says we aren’t behaving?” She turned on her side and wrapped an arm around Kling pulling her close. She breathed in deeply and exhaled contently as she felt the shorter girl relax into her embrace. “I just…I needed this before you go.” Moe said shyly. Kling’s heart melted. She patted Moe’s hand.

“I needed it too.” Kling closed her eyes, trying to commit this feeling to memory.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kling has a question for Moe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me here...heading towards the ending with lots of NSFW moments...

“Meg.” Kristen Klingenberg said teasingly, “Looking at your watch every five minutes isn’t going to make her plane get here any quicker.”

“Cut it out Mom. I just…I just want to see her. That’s all.”

“I know sweetie.”

Kling was packing up a cooler of food and gathering a few odd items they would need for a trip to her uncle’s cabin. Meghan had said she wanted a little time alone to unplug, not that she couldn’t do that in her childhood home, but jumped at the offer her uncle made when she spoke to him last week. She immediately called Moe, hopeful that she could make time between coursework and helping out with the UVA soccer team. Moe had to do some rearranging, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

Kling continued to pack and unpack and repack various bags.

“Meg. Why don’t you take a break for a minute. Your nervous energy is making me exhausted just watching.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It just seems that you’ve got a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it with me?”

“I’m going to ask Moe to be my girlfriend this weekend.” Kling said almost shyly.

“Meghan, that’s fantastic! You seem so happy these past few months. Not that you aren’t usually a happy person, it’s just a different kind of happy. It’s been so nice to see. And I assume that has to do with you and Morgan?”

“Yeah.” Kling replied scrunching her nose. “Things are about to get so hectic for us. Olympic camp, hopefully the Olympics,” Kling crossed her fingers and flashed a toothy grin, “the NWSL season. I just want her to know that I want us to be together through all of that. If we make it official it feels like something more stable, more permanent. And as two people who live out of suitcases I think that will be very comforting.”

“So you’re asking her to be your girlfriend because you want more stability?” Kristen asked, trying to ensure that her daughter’s motives were sound.

“Well yeah, that. And because…well…I love her.”

Tears started to well up in Kristen’s eyes as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. “That’s really great sweetie. I’m so happy for you.”

“Mom. Honestly.” Kling pulled away from her mother and looked at her face.  “Oh my God, are you crying?”

“My little baby girl!” she wiped her face trying to pull herself together.

“Ok. You don’t cry when I achieve one of my life long dreams of winning the World Cup, but you cry over this?” Kling said incredulously.

“Be nice to your mother Meghan Elizabeth.” Kristen playfully scolded.

“Ok. Ok.” Kling reached out and gave her mother another hug.

_________

“I wish I could always drive this car.” Kling mused as she shifted gears of the red convertible mustang she got to use in exchange for work with a local car dealership. The suburban landscape of Pittsburgh had given way to the rolling hills of northwestern Pennsylvania, dotted with forested areas and lakes.

“So where exactly are we going again?” Moe asked as she leaned her head back against the headrest, sunglasses on, staring at the sky.

“My uncle’s cabin. And by cabin I mean that in the loosest sense of the word. It’s a converted hunting cabin on a lake. Lakeside living with all the creature comforts. No outhouses for us.” Kling laughed at her own humorous statement. “I will warn you though, it’s a little _dated_ ,” she paused, “but it’s got a wonderful view of the lake!”

“Honestly Meghan, you could tell me we’re spending the weekend in a cardboard box in the middle of the woods and I would still be happy. We’d make the most out of it and be together. That’s all that matters.” Moe reached across the console and placed her hand on Kling’s knee.

__________

“I never knew the sky could be so many colors at once.” Moe said in awe.

“Sunsets on this lake never disappoint.” Kling hugged Moe a little tighter, resting her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder who was seated in front of her on the dock. Moe shivered slightly.

“You cold? Maybe we should head up to the cabin. Show’s over for tonight anyway.” Kling stood up and collected the wine glasses and bottle along with dessert plates and silverware.  She placed them all in a picnic basket and extended her hand to help Moe up. “Shall we?”

As they walked up the path to the cabin, Kling started to get nervous. She interlaced their fingers.

“So. I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Shoot.” Moe turned and looked as Kling stopped and set down the basket.

Kling took both of Moe’s hands as she looked up at the taller girl.

“God you’re beautiful.”

“That’s more of an observation than a question Meghan.” She paused. “Not that I mind!” she giggled.

“Quit it. I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Serious. Gotcha.” Moe stared back at Kling wide-eyed pursing her lips together and nodding her head.

Kling reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Moe’s ear. “You know I care about you. These past few months have been absolutely amazing.”

Moe smiled, blushing slightly.

“And I know things are going to get crazy in the months ahead. I really want you by my side on the adventure. So, um, I was hoping you would consider being my girlfriend.” Kling looked at Moe and gave a small smile, her green eyes full of hopefulness.

Moe paused a second, taking it all in. She looked at the sincerity in Kling’s eyes and couldn’t imagine being without her. “Of course. I’d love to be your girlfriend Meghan.”

Kling reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Moe gently on the lips. As she pulled away she smiled widely.

“What?” Moe asked as she leaned down to pick up the picnic basket.

“I have a smokin’ hot, World Cup winning, badass girlfriend. Who else can say that?”

Moe shook her head. “Probably no one.” She grabbed Kling’s hand and they made their way to the cabin.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very NSFW evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome. :)

Kling was right, this cabin _was_ dated, from the knotty pine paneling and cabinetry, to the faded family pictures on the wall (including one of a very young Meghan proudly displaying the fish she caught), right down to the record collection in the corner of the living room.

“Your uncle appears to have been a big fan of late 70s/early 80s rock, Kling.”

“What’s that?” Kling looked up, taking a moment to push a stray hair out of the way.

“I said your uncle has awful taste in music!” Moe yelled jokingly.

“Yeah. That’s definitely a given. Why don’t you take a look through the pile, there has to be something decent in there.”

Moe, glass of wine in hand, began to flip through the records. Kling was in the kitchen making batter for blueberry muffins to have for breakfast tomorrow.

“Chicago? Foreigner? The Eagles?” She looked towards Kling. “I mean really…Foreigner?” She held the album cover up to show Kling.

“It appears as such.” Kling continued measuring out ingredients.

“Ok. Ok. Here’s an acceptable one.” Moe took the record out of its jacket and placed it on the turntable. Soon music began to fill the room.

“Stevie Wonder. Good call.” Kling smiled at Moe.

Moe sat on the back of the raggedy couch and sipped her wine. She watched Kling start stirring the batter…the little tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration, brow furrowed. _She’s my GIRLFRIEND. She doesn’t even know how amazing she is. How did I get so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend?_

Moe got off the back of the couch and gently set her wine glass on the coffee table as she walked into the kitchen. Wordlessly, she wrapped her hands around Kling from behind and placed a slow kiss on her neck.

Kling continued to stir, leaning slightly into Morgan’s body, closing her eyes as she felt the taller girl’s lips behind her ear.

Moe reached her hand up, placing it on top of Kling’s. Kling stopped stirring and slowly let go of the spoon, letting it fall into the batter. Kling had barely turned around before Moe began to kiss her on the lips passionately, her tongue immediately finding Meghan’s. Moe’s hands ran their way up under Kling’s black t-shirt, Kling flinching briefly as the younger girl’s cool hands touched her warm skin. Kling felt a rush of pleasure in her core and pushed Moe backwards away from the counter towards the end of the couch, leaning Moe against it and pushing her thigh between the taller girl’s legs. She felt Moe immediately grind her center down onto her leg and moan in satisfaction. Kling quickly untucked the hem of Moe’s shirt and furiously began unbuttoning it. As soon as she slipped the shirt off Moe’s shoulders she placed her lips on Moe’s collarbone and started to lick and suck her way towards the lace border of her bra.  As Kling’s mouth traced it’s way teasingly across Moe’s cleavage, Moe reached down and grabbed Kling’s ass to pull her even closer continuing to grind her center onto the shorter girl’s thigh. Moe was breathing heavily, her skin hot to the touch, and she could feel her core begin to throb in anticipation.

They had never gone this far before. Kling had always let Moe take the lead, never wanting to push the physical aspect of their relationship too fast, but this time Kling knew it would be hard to stop.

She stopped kissing Moe for a brief moment, leaning her head into her chest in an almost defeated way. “God I want you so bad right now.” She said breathlessly, her pulse pounding in her ears.

“Then you can have me.” Moe whispered.

Kling looked up at Moe, both their eyes dark and full of desire. Their lips met again as Kling picked Moe up, walking them towards the bedroom, Moe wrapping her legs around the shorter girl’s torso. Kling gently sat Morgan down on the bed and pulled her own t-shirt off. She reached down and kissed Moe as she reached around and undid the younger girl’s bra, slipping it off before leaning Moe back on the bed. She took the girl’s beauty in - Moe was blushing slightly – and while they had seen each other naked before, this was so entirely different. It was a level of intimacy neither had ever experienced with one another. Kling slipped off her bra and climbed on top of Moe. She began to gently suck and kiss one of Moe’s breasts as she cupped the other one with her right hand. She felt Moe run her hands up and down her back, probably leaving a mark, Moe moaning each time Kling took her nipple in her mouth and sucked.

Kling felt Moe’s muscles twitch as she ran her fingertips over her stomach, tensing when she got closer to the top of Moe’s pants. Kling continued to pepper kisses all over Moe’s torso, occasionally sucking on her perky breasts, before she reached for the button on Moe’s jeans. She fumbled a bit, which earned a laugh from Moe, but eventually got the button undone and the zipper down. Moe lifted her hips in the air, allowing Kling to pull the pants off, throwing them in the corner of the room. Kling pulled Moe to the edge of the bed as she knelt on the floor. She looked up at Moe as she began to slowly tease the taller girl by placing kisses on the inside of her thighs. Moe leaned all the way back on the bed trying to control her breathing, literally dripping with anticipation.

“Please.” Moe begged.

Kling placed her lips on Moe’s most sensitive spot, sucking gently through the fabric of her panties, tasting the girl for the first time.

“God you’re so wet.”

Moe’s breath hitched as she felt Kling begin to pull down her underwear, eliminating any barrier between the two. Moe let out a loud gasp as she felt Kling’s warm tongue begin to lick her folds, her hands rubbing Moe’s inner thighs. Kling looked up and watched the taller girl throw her head back and writhe in pleasure as she continued to suck and lick her. Moe felt like she had no control over her body, she craved the older girl’s touch and found herself reaching down to grab Kling’s hair to keep the contact.

Kling held Moe’s hips down as she continued to kiss and lick. Kling’s heart raced and her muscles clenched knowing how turned on Moe was and that _she_ was the one making the younger girl squirm with pleasure. She took a long lick at Moe’s center before breaking contact and working her way back up to face Moe. Moe slowly opened her eyes.

“You taste so amazing.” Kling said as she licked her lips and reached her hand down and slowly entered Moe, one finger at first, quickly followed by another. Moe instinctively pushed down into Kling’s hand, consuming her as fully as possible. Kling’s thumb began to rub Moe’s sensitive spot as she continued to work her fingers in an out, curling them ever so slightly while alternating fast and slow paces, all while she kissed Moe hungrily. Kling could tell Moe was almost there when she grabbed Kling’s hair and muffled her screams into her shoulder. Kling gave a few final thrusts, before she felt Moe’s walls clench around her fingers and collapse breathlessly into her arms.

After a few seconds Kling regained her focus and looked at Moe. Moe laid still, her eyes still closed, her face flush, her mouth slack jawed as she tried to come down off her high. Kling smiled with satisfaction as she placed her hand on Moe’s cheek and gently kissed her on the lips.

Moe opened her eyes, still in a daze.

“That was…that was…amazing.” She drawled. She let out a huge exhale. “You. You are amazing. Where did you learn...where did you learn to do that?”

"In Sweden." Kling grinned. "And trust me, there's more where that came from. Girl, your first orgasm will not be your last." Kling winked as Moe shivered in anticipation of what was in store in the future.

She pushed back Kling’s ruffled hair and placed a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead before nuzzling her head under Kling’s chin and resting her head on her chest. Kling kissed the top of Moe’s head and pulled them tighter together.

After several minutes of silence, Moe heard Kling’s breathing even out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Moe reached down and pulled the covers up over them both, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller girl. She couldn’t recall a time where she had been happier or felt more loved than by the woman in her arms.

“Goodnight my love.” She whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe's turn. NSFW

Morgan woke to find herself entangled in the sheets and Meghan. Still unclothed from the night before, she slipped out of bed and put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.  Kling lay quietly, snoring ever so slightly, curled up on her side with the sheets pulled around her. At some point in the middle of the night, Kling had removed her pants as they lay on the floor between the bed and doorway. Moe stepped over the various clothing items as she slipped out of the room trying not to make a sound.

__________

“Morning.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on Kling’s slightly parted lips.

“Mmmmm, you smell like hazelnut.” Kling slowly opened her eyes, greeted by a cup of coffee that Moe placed carefully on the bedside table. She felt the mattress dip as Moe sat on the edge of the bed. Kling pulled herself upright, tugging the sheets with her to cover her torso as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Moe’s lips.

“How do you look so beautiful right when you wake up? It’s totally unfair. Your hair isn’t even messy. “ Kling ran her hands through her own hair. “Mine has got to look kinda crazy.” She scrunched her nose.

“I like your hair” Moe said as she reached out and tucked some strands behind the older girl’s ear. “And plus it’s messy because it’s after sex hair.” She grinned widely and winked. Kling smiled back as she reached for the coffee cup and took a sip.

“Last night was pretty amazing, you know.” Moe reached down and began to play with Kling’s free hand, shyly avoiding eye contact.

“Yes. Yes it was.” She set down her coffee and placed her hand on Moe’s cheek. She leaned forward and gently kissed Moe on each corner of her lips.

“You pretty much left me speechless.” Moe pushed Kling forward, leaning her back against the pillows as she kissed the shorter girl squarely on the lips, their bodies touching once again.

She felt Moe’s warm skin press against her own, Moe’s hard nipples rubbing against her bare skin as the sheets fell between them. Kling’s lips turned up in a smile as Moe continued to kiss her. “You REALLY liked last night I’m guessing…” she said playfully.

Moe pulled away for a moment to look Meghan in the eyes. _God her eyes are amazing._ “I…I just want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night.” She said earnestly, her voice lower and softer than usual. “I’m…well…I’m…I haven’t done this before.”

Kling kissed Moe sweetly on the lips. “It’s okay. Just do what feels right. I’ll keep you on the right track.” Kling felt her heart begin to race, knowing what was coming.

Moe closed her eyes for a brief moment, acknowledging the reassurances from her girlfriend, before reaching her hand behind Kling’s head and pulling her to her lips. She ran her free hand down the bare side of Kling’s torso, inadvertently tickling her, before reaching back up and grabbing her breast, kneading slowly as she kissed her with more intensity, their tongues fighting for dominance. She found her favorite spot on Kling’s neck, earning a moan and causing the shorter girl to grind her center into Moe’s leg, searching for contact.  Moe could feel Kling’s skin heat up as her hands grabbing at her butt to pull them as close as possible.  She moved her lips from Kling’s neck, down her collarbone, reaching the soft, pale skin of her breast. She kissed them softly, almost sweetly, teasing Meghan, before taking one nipple in her mouth and sucking.

“Shit.” Kling yelled as she arched her back into Moe’s touch. Moe looked up at Kling, whom was now staring down intensely at her, mouth open breathing heavily, watching as Moe continued to suck on her chest.  Beyond turned on, Kling reached down and grabbed Moe’s hand, guiding it towards the waistband of her underwear. Moe reached her hand across the fabric, in between Kling’s legs and began rubbing. Kling immediately reacted by pushing harder into Moe’s touch as both their lips met again. It didn’t take long for Moe to realize how ready Kling was, as she felt her wetness soak through the fabric.

“You want me to…?” Moe asked as she played with the hem of Kling’s panties.

“Dear God Yes.” Kling replied breathlessly before Moe could even finish her sentence.

Moe slowly pulled off Kling’s underwear, tossing them aside. She ran her hand over Kling’s center, feeling the shorter girl’s hips rise and warmth and wetness of her core. She kissed Kling harder as she took two of her fingers and slid them between Kling’s folds, inserting them and immediately feeling Kling’s hips buck and hearing a moan escape from her mouth.

Kling whispered into Moe’s ear, “Go slow.”

Moe felt a shiver down her spine as she obliged.

She continued to kiss Kling’s neck as she slowly moved her fingers, Kling rocking her hips to get as much penetration as possible. Kling pushed her clit against the base of Moe’s hand, trying to achieve as much contact as she could.  When that wasn’t enough, Kling reached her hand down and placed it on top of Moe’s, guiding the younger girl’s thumb to her most sensitive spot.

“Right there.” she hummed in Moe’s ear. “Now faster.”

Moe did as she was told, pumping her fingers in an out faster and faster, feeling Kling grind into her touch and kissing her harder as each second passed, occasionally tugging on her lower lip. Kling was panting, struggling to catch her breath as she approached her climax.

“Faster! Harder!” Kling screamed as she leaned her head into Moe’s shoulder. “Fuck!”

Moe felt Kling’s core shake and her walls pulse around her fingers as she came. Kling slowly let her hips and back fall down onto the mattress, collapsing into Moe’s side. Moe turned her head to the side and kissed Kling’s forehead, tasting the salty sweat. She held her lips to Kling’s temple, feeling the older girl’s pulse slowly return to normal.

After a few moments of silence, Moe finally spoke, “You good?”

“I am so more than good, you have no idea.” Kling said as she turned onto her back. Moe curled onto her side and placed her head on Kling’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Morgan Brian.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic go check out Nerdesque's "Let's Get Lost". Awesome story, more Klingenmoe love.

 

“Wow.” Moe drawled as they emerged from the wooded path to the clearing overlooking the lake. “What an amazing view!”

Kling let go of Moe’s hand and walked over to a large boulder, immediately climbing up it and standing on top. “This was one of my favorite places to come as a kid.  The view, the quiet; just me and my thoughts.”

Moe looked over at Kling, watching her as the shorter girl gazed out across the water. The sun’s angle had begun to dip, casting Kling’s shadow in such a way that it made her look like a giant. Moe chuckled to herself as she pulled out her phone to capture a picture of Kling’s silhouette. _I don’t want this weekend to end._ She tucked her phone away in her pocket and sat down on the grass, now taking the time herself to take in the surroundings. The swaying trees, the ripples on the water, the birds floating in small groups near an outcrop of reeds. She was pulled out of her trance as she heard Kling’s shoes hit the ground after jumping off the rock, scattering the dirt and pebbles.

“May I?” Kling asked as she gestured towards the ground in front of Moe’s feet. Moe spread her legs apart and Kling sat down in between, leaning herself back against Moe’s torso. She sighed contentedly as she felt Moe’s arms wrap around her body.

“Thank you.” Moe said thoughtfully.

“Thank you for what?”

“For this. For this weekend. For being you.” Moe placed a kiss on Kling’s temple.

“This weekend has been pretty great, huh? I keep trying to forget that it’s going to end.”

“I don’t want it to end. I wish we had more time together.” Moe sighed.  “More time like this. No distractions, nobody watching, just you and me.”

“It can be hard to hide things.” Kling said forlornly.

Moe knew where Kling was going with this conversation. Yes, it would be easier if they just didn’t hide things from others. If they just went about their lives like anyone else, but they both knew that that wasn’t in the cards. At least not yet.

“I know.” Moe said softly as she pulled Meghan closer and rested her chin on her shoulder. “I’m just…I haven’t even told my parents we are dating yet, much less that we’re exclusive. I’m not sure how to handle it. I’m not even sure how to explain it to them…this is going to be a thorny issue. The religious aspect of this is going to be tough for them to process. I know it will. I don’t want them to lose sight of the fact that I am their daughter, who is very much in love with another woman, while they try to stick to some sort of religious dogma.”  Moe didn’t even realize what she had said until Kling responded.

“You love me?” Kling closed her eyes as she said the words, silently wishing that this wasn’t Moe embellishing her words to make a point.

Moe hesitated wondering if she had said these words too soon. Deep down inside she knew they were true, she could sense Kling felt the same, but knew the older girl would never be the one to say it first.

“Umm…well… yeah.” Moe stuttered as she lifted her chin from Kling’s shoulder.

Kling turned her head to the side and looked up at Moe. She reached her hand up and caressed the taller girl’s cheek, watching her close her eyes in response to her touch. She gently pulled Moe’s lips to her own and kissed her, trying to convey all of her emotions in one single kiss. As she pulled her lips away, she looked up to see Moe’s brown eyes flutter open.

“I love you too, Morgan."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready for the FIFA 16 launch.

Moe picked up her phone off the vanity after hearing it buzz.

_I’m sorry! Stupid flight delays…in cab now! Be there soon!_

Moe sighed as she typed back _It’s okay, glad you got here at all. Room 1247. Can’t wait to see you!_

After several weeks apart, Moe knew that the two hour delay wasn’t that big of a deal, but she had hoped the two of them could have some alone time together before meeting up with the gals. A bunch of them were in NYC for the launch of the new EA Sports FIFA 16 game.  They all were super excited to be featured in the game, none more than Kling, much to Moe’s amusement. Moe put her phone down and began to do her makeup in the hotel mirror.

\-------------------

Moe’s eyes lit up as she heard a knock on the door. She wasn’t fully dressed yet, so she grabbed the white robe off the hook in the bathroom and hustled over to the door.

“Who is it?” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Seriously, Morgan? Look though the damn peep hole.”

Teasingly Moe replied, “Oh I’m sorry I looked but I didn’t see anyone…you must be too short.”

“Open. The. Door. Morgan.”

Moe laughed as she slid the lock and opened the heavy door. There stood Kling, pouting.

“I hate flying.” Kling rolled her luggage behind her waiting for Moe to close the door after her. “However,” she turned and grabbed Moe by the waist, “all is well with the world now.” Kling placed a kiss on Moe’s lips, intending it to just be a peck hello, but after tasting the taller girls lips, couldn’t bring herself to stop. She reached down and grasped the belt on Moe’s robe, slowly untying it, letting the robe fall open to expose Moe’s black lace panties and bra. As she placed her hands on Moe’s hips and kissed Moe more forcefully, Moe pulled away.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Press is gonna be here in 15 minutes and you still have to shower and get ready…you can’t start what we don’t have time to finish.” Moe cocked her head to the side watching Kling furrow her brow.

“Wait, seriously, like 15 minutes?”

“Yes Meghan!” Moe said emphatically, “the car is picking us up outside in 20…we can’t be late.”

“Shit!” Kling raced off to the bathroom and shut the door. Moe heard the shower come on. Just then the bathroom door swung open again and Kling stuck her head out into the foyer. “By the way…you look really hot. And I will finish what I started later, you can count on it.” Kling winked before closing the door again. Moe’s heart raced.

\------------------

With barely a minute to spare both Kling and Moe were dressed and ready to go. Moe looked stunning in a maroon halter top that showed off her abs and a short white skirt. Kling knew it was going to be a struggle to keep things at the “just friends” level throughout the event, and she was quite certain Moe knew that when she picked out the outfit. Kling wore a black top and white blazer and some shiny capri pants she got at a fashion shoot in Pittsburgh. She realized that wearing her Chuck Taylors would not suffice for footwear so she grabbed a pair of black sandals she found in her closet at her parents. She thought it looked fine, Moe lovingly told her that she loved her for “trying” and then tried to soothe the shorter girl’s bruised feelings by kissing her slowly on her neck until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hey Christen!” Kling said enthusiastically enveloping the forward into a hug after swinging the door open. “Moe’s just grabbing her purse and we’re ready to go.”

“Awesome, everyone’s already down in the lobby. Should be a fun night out!” Christen scanned Kling’s outfit, staring at the shoes. “Christ Kling. Can I just buy you a pair of appropriate dress shoes? Do I need to stage an intervention?”

“Don’t start with me Press. Moe already poked fun at me. I’m not good with the dressy stuff. You know that! I’m out of my element. I just want to go play video games.” She reached out and slapped Christen’s arm “Quit giving me shit…” she said more playful than truly hurt.

“Hey Press!” Moe said as she scooted Kling out the door, shutting the door behind them. Christen stood in front of the two of them, shaking her head.

“What?”

“a) Moe your lipstick is smudged and b) I know why your lipstick is smudged because it’s on Kling’s neck.”

Both Moe and Kling blushed as Moe looked in the reflection of the elevator steel doors, grabbing her lipstick out of her purse to touch it up while Kling rubbed furiously at her neck to erase any traces.

“You two are horrible at covering your tracks.” Press snickered as she pressed the button to request the elevator.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post FIFA party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change things up a bit and write these last two chapters from Kling's point of view. Last chapter coming soon (hopefully).

I was having a blast…the FIFA 16 party was full of all sorts of soccer stars and entertainers, but I was too distracted watching Moe as she went to and fro, talking to our teammates and meeting new people. Her smile was contagious and I loved that while some people thought that since she was younger that she wasn’t confident or enigmatic, that couldn’t be further from the truth.  I got pulled away to do a segment with Rachel from MLS where I played Dom…I got my ass kicked, but I’m sure with more practice I could take him. It was so awesome to see myself on the screen, even though I’m not quite sure they got my likeness right. At least the hair is on point. Every so often I would look up to try to find her in the crowd, and more often than not, our eyes would meet, as she was doing the same thing in looking for me.  We tried to keep our distance throughout the event. I certainly knew that if I was too close to her that I might burst. When we took a selfie to post on instagram she put her hand around my waist and the goosebumps were instantaneous. 

As the party wound down we found our way to our car service, sharing a ride back to the hotel with Kelley, Abby and Christen.  Christen of course took this as an opportunity to torture me, rearranging her position in the car so that Moe and I had to squeeze together in the back seat. I kept trying not to stare at her bare thighs as I took in the smell of her perfume. When she leaned her head playfully on my shoulder as she laughed at Kelley’s antics I almost lost it. When Abby suggested that we all retreat to her room to watch a movie I subtly reached down and squeezed Moe’s hand, looked at her and yawned, followed by a wink, silently signaling that there was no way in hell we were watching a movie.  She smiled mischievously, before politely declining for both of us, resting her head again on my shoulder for emphasis.  Press gave me a knowing smirk.

______________________________________

“Night guys. We’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast in the morning. Don’t get too rowdy!” I slipped the key card into the slot and watched the light turn from red to green.  I held the door open for Morgan, slowly closing it behind her and latching the lock. She had made her way over to the nightstand and began to take off the large necklace and earrings she had worn. I watched intently as she slipped off her heels and sat down on the side of the bed.  I shed my shoes as well (God they were uncomfortable) and laid my blazer over the back of the desk chair.

“Come here.” I held my arms open as Morgan got up from the bed and walked towards me.  I wrapped my arms around her tightly, inhaling her perfume, nestling my face into her neck. We stayed like that for a few seconds, swaying gently to the music in my head.  I slowly lowered my hand to the small of her back, touching her exposed skin and feeling the goosebumps form. She inhaled sharply as my lips found her pulse point. I pulled her as close as I could, wanting to feel every inch of her against my body. I brought my other hand up to the back of her head, entangling it in her hair as I slipped my tongue into her mouth.  I walked her back to the edge of the bed, removing her top before laying her down on the comforter.  I had never seen something so beautiful; her hair splayed out against the white linens, her tan skin, and her warm brown eyes staring back up at me.  My hands found their way to the top of her skirt. I unzipped the side hem and she lifted her hips slightly to help me remove it. I paused, taking in her amazing body adorned with the sexy black lace lingerie I had gotten a sneak peek of earlier. I could feel my skin begin to heat up as she sat her self back up and wrapped her arm around my waist to pull me close. She tugged at the hem of my shirt as she looked up at me.

“Off.”

I obliged.

“Those too.” She pointed at my pants.

I shimmied my way out of them and tossed them aside. I suddenly felt very aware of the position we were in. Both in our underwear, a hotel room all to ourselves.

I extended out my hand and placed it on her cheek.

“I love you.” I blurted out. It was true, and I had said it before, but it didn’t seem to be enough to convey what I was feeling. I had never even remotely felt this way for someone before. She was the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing I thought of before I drifted off to sleep. Her voice, her laugh, her smile. They all could make me forget anything bad that may have happened. I felt confident and loved in her presence. I wanted to make her proud. In the simplest of terms I needed her. She made me whole.

“Make love to me.” She said it in an almost desperate tone, her eyes hopeful. I could think of nothing more that I wanted to do at that moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt a fanfic. Be nice. My punctuation is probably lousy because while I write a lot for work, it's scientific style writing, not dialogue. 
> 
> Hopefully several chapters long. I have some of it written, but haven't finished it yet.
> 
> Also, I know Kling and Moe are usually considered a brotp, but I had to. Sorry, not sorry. ha ha.
> 
> Finally, I don't know Kling, Moe, Eric, Press or anyone else in this fic. It's all just fantasy to amuse us.


End file.
